Vile Horror
by Shadow Irate
Summary: skulduggery's niece shows up and bad things start to happen. each trilogy will have all chapters written before being published. rated M for Violence no sex scenes or swearing.
1. Story 1 Chapter 1

A hooded figure touched down in a flight of shadows on a building in Dublin, Ireland. The hood was tilted to cover the face and the rest of the robe swirled to the floor making it hard to see whether the figure was male or female. No one saw this figure and if they did they would run with one look at the figures face. This person is the most feared non-criminal mage in the world, walking the thin line of good and bad. This person hadn't been seen by some for ten years and it was time for a reunion, whether good or bad.

XxX

Skulduggery Pleasant strode into the sanctry with Valkyrie at his side. The Bentley had been lovingly parked outside and dirty glares were given to the mages of Roarhaven just encase they even dreamed of touching his baby.

Valkyrie picked up their file and they moved to their office. The office was a place of peace and was requested only to give them an even greater air of importance; it's also where they think of ways to control Vile and Darquesse.

The heavy wooden door with their names written in gold open with a turn of Skulduggery's skeletal hand, he crossed to the luxurious red velvet couch that was probably as old as he and Valkyrie went to the side board to make a cup of coffee. Once she was seated in the desk with her coffee leaning back on the back two legs of the chair they opened the file of their latest investigation.

"Yesterday a four year old girl by the name of Hopeful Plans," Valkyrie began reading to and attentive Skulduggery "killed her parents. Nice child. She was last seen running around her house stark naked, oh dear lord, screaming empty threats at the voices in her head which supposedly told her killing her parents would mean she could live with Santa Clause."

"I see said the blind man to his deaf dog," said Skulduggery.

"Why should we be called in for this? Don't they have anyone else?"

"What on earth do you mean Valkyrie?"

"I mean it's just a four year old. Why can't they give us a case more worthy of us? I mean we killed Serprine, Barren Vengous, Faceless Ones, we stopped Scarab and his Vengeance squad, remnants, the death bringer and a handful of others."

"People take murderous four year olds very seriously," skulduggery said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why?"

"Let's go catch a four year old," said Skulduggery ignoring Valkyrie's question.

They drove away in the sleek Bentley. The drive was relatively silent and stillness hung in the air. Once they arrived Skulduggery turned to get out but Valkyrie had taken the keys and locked the doors. Skulduggery sighed and turned to face a Valkyrie with her arms folded.

"You didn't answer my question before." Said the stubborn eighteen year old.

"Valkyrie please..." he started.

"No! I'm sick of finding out things that I should have been told ages ago in the heat of a battle. So just tell me ok."

"Fine but you asked."

He stared at her to see if she'd change her mind. She didn't.

"Well it started after the war with Mevolent at a time of peace and this was twenty two years ago before you were born. There was a mage born into a family of magic a daughter, the first born. She grew up as an ordinary girl she was on the path of elemental magic a lovely beautiful kind child. Then one day a little girl in a red dress with a black sash was standing in the rain outside a corner shop. Erskine's mother walked out and asked the little girl how she was and she responded as "I'm fine my parents aren't though because I just killed them," and then she saw that it was that nice little girl and the girl grabbed the shadows and killed her and wrote something on Erskine's mother in blood."

"What did she write?" Valkyrie asked wrapped in the story.

"Her name or at least her new name Princess Horror. She was more terrifying than Mevolent, Barren Vengous and Serprine put together. She would win in a fight against Lord Vile. She was and Adept, Elemental and a Necromancer. Her reign of horror went on for six years. At the age of ten she was about to wipe out another city when Lord Vile descended from the sky. He told her to come that there was help for her and that he would take care of her and they flew of together and Princess Horror hasn't been seen since."

"You as Lord Vile went and offered her a home and help?"

"Yes I did. I calmed her down. It was like having my old family back."

"Then what happened?"

"She left me."

"Oh. That would be disappointing."

"It was," said Skulduggery. "But don't worry my niece showed up after that and I raised her."

"Your niece?"

"Haven't I ever told you about my lovely niece Shadow Irate?"

"No you haven't"

"Well her parents were murdered by the Princess of Horror herself, my poor elder brother and his wife. he always looked up to me, wanted to be just like me too. She's like us. A rouge with more than one branch of magic to use. She started as an Elemental too. The apple of my eye and Ghastly and Gordon helped raise her. Ghastly made her clothes and Gordon helped her writing skills. She held you when you were a baby. So did I actually, you were so small."

"Wow. You never told me about her," Valkyrie said.

"Sorry about that. Can we maybe hurry up this sentimental moment? We do after all have a four year old to catch."

"Right let's go."

They got out of the Bentley and turned to face the house. They could hear the child within but there was yet another distraction. A figure in a cloak had their back to them. While they were doing nothing wrong they seemed to radiate a sinister energy.

Then the figure turned.


	2. Story 1 Chapter 2

As the figure turn the cloak melted into the shadows. The figure had their head bent down so they couldn't see their face. The cloak of shadows had a shapeless quality but now you could definitely tell this figure was female. The woman had strong legs, arms, shoulders and what looked like some rock hard abs. This woman looked rough but feminine with the curves of her hips. This woman was wearing tight leather trousers and a sleeveless waist coat made of the same material as Valkyrie's jacket. The waist coat had a belt sitting above the hips and her hair hung over her face. Her hair was like three different flavours of ice cream melted then swirled down her head in locks, it was chocolate, coffee and caramel three different shades of brown with gold speckled all the way through it and it seemed to be her natural colour. She slowly lifted her head so now her face was visible. It was oval shaped and tanned, just like the rest of her skin. She had a nice nose and a mouth that would look attractive whether she frowned or smiled. What were interesting were her eyes. They were a melting pot of brown, blue, green, red, purple, gold and yellow then it had black moving through it like shadows. Her gaze was firm but soft and she was beautiful. Valkyrie was envious.

The woman broke into a grin. It was nice and warming and made her look more beautiful than China Sorrows herself.

"Shadow," Skulduggery said aghast, "is that really you."

"I'm home now uncle Skully," said the woman.

The woman leapt into Skulduggery's out stretched arms. They hugged for a while then Valkyrie coughed really loudly.

"Sorry where are my manners? Valkyrie this is..." Skulduggery started but the woman cut him off.

"I am Shadow Irate, Skulduggery's niece. I am twenty six and I am known as the most feared good guy in the world. I am and Adept, Elemental and Necromancer. And you are Valkyrie Cain. The eighteen year old who have helped kill Serprine, Vengous. Has killed faceless ones and defeated remnants and a whole bunch of other stuff. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Um. Hi."

They hugged and broke out into grins.

"You don't have as big as an ego as Skulduggery. I thought since your related you'd be like him," Valkyrie said.

"No I'm not self absorbed like he is but I deflated his ego at the age of eleven for a whole week because I beat him in a fight."

"So cool."

"Now that you two ladies have done gossiping we have work to do," Skulduggery announced.

"What's the job?" Shadow asked.

"Insane four year old killed her parents," said Valkyrie bluntly.

"Excellent."

Shadow turned towards the house and Valkyrie could see the back of her waist coat. It had a huge low back held up by a corset like lattice work of black ribbon and the back of her belt that sat at the bottom of the dip. It wasn't made because a fight went bad and she needed to cover up a huge bit missing from her waist coat it was to show off her mussels almost like a warning.

Skulduggery followed her with Valkyrie by his side. Shadow move expertly and stoped in the kitchen door.

"The bodies are in here," she said.

"How do you know?" Valkyrie asked.

Shadow held up a ring with shadows swirling around it. It wasn't like Valkyrie's ring. It was silver and in the middle of the band was a heart in the left corner was a small sapphire.

"After all these years you kept it," Skulduggery said amused and proud.

"Of course I did and Val my Necromancy is highly advanced so I could tell. Powder."

Skulduggery handed over the bag that contained the powder that detects recent use of magic and she watched as it turned colour after sprinkling.

"The first victim was stabbed repeatedly in the chest with a butcher's knife and the over has been suffocated by Elemental magic," Shadow said. She had obviously done this stuff before.

"Excellent. Now we collect the bodies, take the child and then tell anyone worth knowing that Miss Irate has returned. You better have brought souvenirs," Skulduggery said.

"Well the bodies aren't going anywhere so let's find the child," said a slightly jealous Valkyrie.

The all agreed and walled around the one story house. In a bedroom they found the little girl staring out the window. The girl turned saw them and then snarled.

She had fire in her hand and was about to throw it at Valkyrie when Shadow stepped out from behind. One look at Shadow and the girl lost her fire ball and stared. Shadow stared back and the little girl held her wrists out and Skulduggery cuffed them.

Valkyrie was stunned. One look made this girl's enemies run for cover and cry for their mummies and she hadn't even used magic. This girl really was the most feared in the world. Valkyrie dared not cross her.

They made their way back to the kitchen where Skulduggery arranged for the bodies to be picked up by clevers and Shadow was respectfully closing their eyes.

With the girl and the bodies handed over to the clevers they got in the Bentley. Valkyrie took the front seat and Skulduggery was about to get in and drive when Shadow taped him on the shoulder. He sighed and went to sit in the back seat. Shadow got in and turned the ignition and reversed and started the drive to Skulduggery's house.

"How do you do that?" Valkyrie asked.

"Do what make skulduggery sit in the back of his car while I drive? Or the make my enemies curl into the foetal position every time I see them?" Shadow asked never taking her eyes off the road.

"Both."

"Well I've always been the boss of Skulduggery and I am a scary girl."

Shadow drove just like Skulduggery. In control the whole time while being nimble and using fast reflexes. The car pulled into Skulduggery's drive way the two story house loomed over them. They all got out and stood there for a moment.

"Hat. Jacket," Shadow said holding out her hand.

"What?" Skulduggery said.

"My hat and jacket, when I left I left them behind and I came back one day and looked for them but I couldn't find them. My room where I left them was undisturbed except for the fact that those two belongings were missing."

"Oh. Yes. I put them away," Skulduggery said.

"Where?" Shadow asked.

"Come with me."

Skulduggery lead Valkyrie and Shadow to the middle of the yard. He clicked his fingers and stairs descended down into the earth. They went down in single file. Brackets with fire lighted their way down. At the bottom lay a camber. In the chamber was a bunch of random magical artefacts and books, armour and weapons and a big box that said do not touch. Shadow immediately crossed to the box and opened it. She pulled out Lord Vile's amour.

"This is where you keep your naughty side it is?" Shadow queried.

Skulduggery said nothing so Shadow took it as an excuse to go through the box. She pulled out a black leather jacket made of the same material as her trousers. She put the jacket on then went back to the box where she pulled out a black private eye hat with a black satin ribbon around the bottom of the hat before the brim. The ribbon looked feminine even though it wasn't tied in a bow. She stood up and faced them. She looked ready to kick butt. She looked like a professional rebel.

"Good to be back Shadzy?" Skulduggery asked.

"Good to be back."

"I'll call the gang to Ghastly's and we'll go drive there to announce the good news," Skulduggery said and if he could he'd be smiling. "Why don't you take Valkyrie up to your room?"

"Sure. Come on Val."

The girls left Skulduggery to clean up the box and call everyone.


	3. Story 1 Chapter 3

They went inside and went up the stairs and followed a maze of corridors that Valkyrie had never been in. They came to a door and Shadow tapped a symbol on the door handle and it clicked and swung open. They entered a big bedroom. It had a bathroom and walk in wardrobe. The walls were a light sky blue and the carpet a luscious white. The double bed had crisp white sheets and thick blanket on top. Shelves of books both mortal and magical lined shelves. Hats and glasses sat on the dresser. A big desk took up a lot of room with it polished wooden surfaces.

Shadow gave an audible sigh.

"Your room is epic," Valkyrie said.

"I always thought so," Shadow replied.

They walked over and sat on the bed.

"I haven't been here in ten years," Shadow mused.

"What did you do? Where did you go?"

"Everywhere. I learnt magic. Fought the best opponents. Escaped the best assassinations. I did whatever I wanted and then I knew it was time to go home. Time to settle down you know? Time to forget past mistakes."

"Wow. You've had a couple of interesting years."

"Yes but the best were always with Skulduggery."

"Why is that," Valkyrie asked.

"Because he made things feel good when the world was crumbling. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yes there is something about him that is quite comforting in the bleakest of situations."

"Well I can hear Skulduggery calling. I'm glad we are friends already Val. You can come to me with any problem."

Valkyrie felt a sudden urge to curl up with her and tell her about Darquesse but she couldn't. Shadow was a good girl she'd never understand that. They descended the stairs and stoped in the garage.

"Where's my baby?" Shadow asked.

Skulduggery pulled out keys chucked them to her and she clicked a button. A hole parted in the space beside the Bentley and another Bentley rose out of the ground. It was exactly the same as Skulduggery's. Shadow squealed and sat in the car. Skulduggery got in his and Valkyrie jumped in beside him. Skulduggery revved his engine and drove off. Shadow rolled her eyes and revved her engine ten times louder. They speed off to Ghastly's shop.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie got there first. They walked in while Shadow stood silently at the door. Inside the shop China, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher, Erskine, Shudder, Eco Gordon and Dexter Vex waited.

"What is the big problem?" said Ghastly.

"What happened Skul?" asked Fletcher, his hair just as stupid as always.

"Well this morning while on a case Valkyrie and I got a little visitor," Skulduggery said.

"Who? I'll cut them with my sword," said Tanith.

A hooded figure walked into the room. Everyone except Skulduggery and Valkyrie drew weapons or were poised to fight.

The figures cloak disappeared into the shadows and a girl stood before them. With her hat gone it was easier to see her face. The pretty girl looked at them.

"Shadow, Shadow Irate? Is that really you?" Gordon asked.

"Yes. I'm back guys. I'm home."

"Shadow," Ghastly said while giving her a hug. "I see that the clothes still fit."

"Of course."

"Miss Irate or are you married?" Shudder said shaking her hand.

"Twenty six and still single, Shudder."

"My dear, you did take your time," China said while rapping the girl in a hug.

"I'm back now mum."

"China's your mum? Well that explains why you're so beautiful," Fletcher said.

"She's not really my mum and Fletcher I don't date younger men."

"So Skulduggery's niece has returned home," Erskine said.

She hugged him before answering. "I had learnt enough magic so I came to settle down. Try and be normal."

Then the two burst out laughing at the thought of normality.

"You must be Tanith Low. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too but never about you being Skulduggery's niece," Tanith replied.

Shadow tackled Tanith in a hug and the older woman's strength was the only thing that kept her up right.

"Miss Shadow Irate welcome back," Dexter said.

"Hello Dexter. You came back too?"

"Well I'm four hundred years old I need to settle down. So I joined this band of rouges."

"Nice. May I join the band?"

"Why not? You're family."

"Excellent," said Skulduggery.

"So Shadzy, what did you do on your trip?" asked Tanith.

"Well, I knew I'd be able to perform all types of magic so I left to learn. I went to Necromancer temples. I visited waterfalls, volcanos, mud lands and the windiest of hills and poured my elemental magic into the places making my magic pure, much more pure than the four elementals. I chose a couple of interesting adept disciplines. I focused on light, for my mother's sake and battle, for my own sake. I can pick up any weapon or object and I will become an instant expert in wielding that weapon or object." She said and picked up a pencil, "I now know twenty ways to kill everyone in the room including Skulduggery with this object and make it look like an accident. I learned a lot about magic and a lot about myself. Threw my travels I got in touch with my true name. I saw what it was capable of and spent the last twelve months in a temple for monks where I disciplined my true name. Once I was done I opened my eyes and came back," Shadow said sighing.

"You were in touch with your true name?" asked Dexter with concern.

"Yes. It was frightening but I'm alright thank you for your concern though Dexter."

"Whatever. i wasn't really concerned."

They sat and chatted for a while until it got late Skulduggery left with Valkyrie and Shadow. Before Shadow could get into her car Dexter Vex and Shadow had a chat in hushed tones that resulted in smiles. Whatever differences they had in the past seemed to evaporate with one conversation and it made Valkyrie curious.


	4. Story 1 Chapter 4

Shadow screamed. Then turned over again. She screamed again and curled into the foetal position. Skulduggery stood at the door crying as his only living relative screamed and tossed in her dreams. He knew she was being tortured by her memories but she was torturing him too. She screamed the started sobbing still in the foetal position. Four decent hours of sleep. She's awake now. He crossed the room and laid on the bed and did what he always did, stroked her hair, sang or talked softly and cried with her while he remembered his past too.

XxX

A scream pierced the barrier. Finally he had been waiting for the barrier to breakdown. He smiled and stepped over. The Himalayas not bad. Now he had a new dimension to take over and new enemies to kill and word on the street was that in this dimension Skulduggery Pleasant was alive well not for the moment at least.


	5. Story 1 Chapter 5

"Tell me again why I have to go shopping," Shadow said.

"Because darling word is that your uncle is throwing you a party and you have to dress to impress," China responded while silently loving having a shopping day with the girls.

"Who is there to impress?" Shadow asked. Shadow travelled and kick supreme butt she was clueless about love now, and she use to be so good at flirting and detecting flirting now that skill was lost.

"Well I'm no expert," Valkyrie started, "but Dexter Vex could not keep his eyes off you yesterday."

"What?!" asked Shadow.

"It's true," said Tanith.

"But he's like four hundred years old!" Shadow yelled.

"That doesn't stop Valkyrie from..." Tanith said.

"SHUT UP TANITH!" Valkyrie screamed and made everyone in the shopping centre stare at her.

"Stop her from what?"

"Oh my god you are clueless Shadow," China said as they walked into a shop.

The girls walked and picked up clothes and held them against themselves while Shadow stood in the middle not knowing what to do. Valkyrie noticed and shoved her into a change room and got the girls to hand her dresses. Shadow tried on a rose pink dress that fell to her knees and floated. They agreed that it would look great on Valkyrie but didn't suit Shadow. They handed her another and emerged in a short tight black dress. The dress was picked out by Tanith and everyone said it was Tanith's style of clothing so Tanith bought it. China ventured out and bought back another dress with a matching jacket. Shadow sighed and went to try it on; it was knee length and white. It had a thick navy belt at the waist and the straps were thick and the jacket was a cropped and with ¾ length sleeves. Shadow didn't wait for them to comment and walked up to a rack picked up a dress and went back into the dressing room.

The girls waited and then suddenly the previous dress and jacket soared over the door of Shadow's change room and onto China's face. It was obviously Shadow trying to tell China to buy the items herself, which she did. By the time China was back and seated Shadow had emerged from the room. She was wearing a white mid thigh length dress that puffed out at the waist. The bodice was decorated with white embroidery and the skirt was made of the same type of material as the fancy ballet tutus were made of. It looked like someone had gotten a wedding dress and cut it. It mad Shadow look like an angle and that's why they bought it.

The girls were in another shop picking shoes and discussing the fact that Shadow Irate does not have a phone.

"We have all vote to get you phone after this Shadow," Tanith said while trying on some high wedged heels that were a ruby red.

"Ok," Shadow replied.

"You ok Shadzy? You seem distracted," Valkyrie said concerned while she tried on satin pink 1 cm heels.

"I have just come back from the adventure of a life time and have instantly become reunited with my uncle, made friends, supposedly stolen the heart of none other than Dexter Vex and now I'm shopping for clothes for my new life and a party. I have right to be distracted."

"Honey you are welcome for our fashion advice to fill the empty cupboard in your room and what do you mean by supposedly? You have got him right where you want him," replied China while going up to to pay for navy blue high wedged ankle boots with laces.

"I can't believe someone like Dexter freakin' Vex would like me."

"Oh my god one day back and you've already fallen for him," Valkyrie replied joining Tanith and China in the line for payment.

"Maybe," replied a shy Shadow who also joined them holding a pair of high white satin covered stilettos.

"Nice choice," commented the other women.

"Thanks," Shadow replied glad for a change in subject.

XxX

"Where are the girls?" Ghastly asked looking up from the decorations they were placing in the sanctry's ball room.

"How would I know where perfect Shadow and the others are?" Vex said bitterly.

"You've got it bad," Fletcher said.

"Got what?"

"You're in love with Shadow Irate," Erskine replied.

"No I'm not."

"Denial," Ghastly said in a sing song voice.

"What is Vex in denial over?" asked Skulduggery as he entered the room.

"Well Vex here is..." Fletcher started.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ghastly jumped off his ladder and screamed, "DEXTER VEX LOVES SHADOW IRATE!"

An uncomfortable silence passed.

"Dexter is this true?" Skulduggery asked with an unreadable tone.

"Maybe."

"Dexter."

"Yes it is," said Vex looking down at his shoes.

"Well at least it's you instead of someone I don't like."

"What?"

"I can trust you Vex. My little Shadow deserves someone like you and if the need arise then she can easily beat you into a bloody pulp all on her own. She is after all, my niece."

And Skulduggery left to go put on a fancy suit and hat. Leaving Vex to gulp loudly at his last remark and Ghastly, Shudder, Fletcher and Erskine to stare after him amazed the he hadn't taken Dexter's life for having feelings for Miss Irate. But then again she can handle herself.


	6. Story 1 Chapter 6

The ballroom was alive with music and chatter. The huge chandelier was a light with glowing flames, tables of food and drink lined the walls each with a bar tender. A band and an orchestra stood in a corner making music alternating between classical and music for the teens and twenties. The whole place had been scrubbed down and made the room look new. There was plenty of room left for dancing and mingling and the announcer stood at the grand gold doors to announce the couples.

Skulduggery, Erskine, Shudder, Fletcher, Eco Gordon and Dexter were waiting for the girls. They were running late.

Suddenly Valkyrie, Tanith and China burst through the entry doors walking towards them in a straight line so that a fifth girl was hardly visible walking behind them. Valkyrie straight hair was left down, Tanith's hair blonde curled had been teased up to looked wilder, China's hair was twirled into an elegant up do. They parted to reveal Shadow Irate. Shadow had her hair curled and left down, her heels clicked and caught the attention of every boy in the entrance hall, her dress was as perfect as when she bought it, and her makeup was done to highlight her tanned skin and full lips.

Dexter Vex stared.

The group of girls looked smug.

Gordon went inside the hall.

"Gordon Edgely with his eco stone," came the announcer's voice.

Erskine bowed and took China's hand.

"Grand Mage Erskine Ravel with China Sorrows."

Ghastly took his girlfriend Tanith and put an arm around her waist as they walked through the doors.

"Elder Ghastly Besboke with Tanith Low."

Skulduggery walked up to Valkyrie.

"You look beautiful Valkyrie."

"You don't look too bad either Skulduggery."

"Thank you. Want to dance?"

"Let's go," said Valkyrie taking him through the doors.

"Skulduggery Pleasant with Valkyrie Cain."

Fletcher walked up to the doors.

"Fletcher Renn with his ridiculous hair."

"Anton Shudder with his gist."

Dexter scowled they left him alone with her purposely.

"Hey Shadow want to," he said gesturing at the doors.

"Do what Dexter?" she asked while raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Um... do you. Um... would you. Do you want to go in together and dance?"

"Yes I would love to."

"Dexter Vex with Shadow Irate."

Xxx

For the first hour Shadow hadn't had time to dance with Dexter. She had been swarmed by friends and her story of adventure had passed from group to group.

Dexter sat next to Skulduggery at the bar.

"You had her Dex and then you lost her," Skulduggery said.

"You lost yours too," Vex replied while gesturing to the group of boys lined up to dance with Valkyrie.

"But Valkyrie is twenty and I'm over four hundred."

"Do you think that makes a difference to her?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to go over there and ask my niece to dance and then to kiss her and tell her how you feel."

"Not happening."

"Yes it is."

"You'll kill me if I don't?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Dexter walked purposefully through the crowds to Shadow.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure."

XxX

Skulduggery strode into the crowd of young men doting on Valkyrie.

"Excuse me boys the lady deserves to dance with someone better than you," he said and extended his hand.

Valkyrie gladly accepted.

XxX

Dexter spun Shadow closer to him and dipped her. They were having so much fun. Shadow giggled and they continued to dance.

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie are dancing together," Shadow said watching Skulduggery whirl the blushing girl around the dance floor.

"About time."

"What?"

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie have had feelings for each other for a really long time," Dexter said.

"Oh."

Dexter spun her again and then the music changed and the band told all the couples to get on the floor. Shadow moved to leave but Dexter just move her other hand to his shoulders and then settled hers on her waist.

Skulduggery had done the same with Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery we aren't a couple we should leave," Valkyrie said.

"Do you want to be?"

"Be what?"

"A couple. Valkyrie do you want to be my girlfriend?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes."

"Wow that was eas..."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Skulduggery was more than happy to oblige.

The last verse to the song was coming up and Dexter hadn't said anything to Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?" asked the woman in question.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok then."

"Shadow will you... Shadow I... Shadow I love you."

"I... I love you to."

Dexter leaned in to kiss Shadow Irate and an explosion broke the ball room in half forcing them apart. Mages screamed and ran. Couples dashed away with each other and children ran with their parents. Some mages stood to fight but they were knocked off their feet a wave of air from the middle of the explosion. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly, Erskine, Fletcher, China, Shudder, Dexter and Shadow stood waiting for the enemy to reveal themselves. The dust parted and out stepped a sorcerer clad in battle armour. The sorcerer removed the helmet to show a man's face.

Mevolent had returned.


	7. Story 1 Chapter 7

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Skulduggery yelled.

"Yes i can Skulduggery dear friend. The portal that Miss Cain stepped through and bought the sceptre of ancients from, well I've been focussing on it and last night when I heard Miss Irate's scream of terror I had the strength to break through," Mevolent said.

"And what do you want here?" Valkyrie asked while glaring.

"Ah I remember you. You survived having your head cut off by the god killer an amazing feat to say the least. I want to expand my dimension to here and to put mortals in their proper place and maybe bring back the faceless ones. Harmless acts, well if you're a sorcerer than you have nothing to worry about except my government."

"I won't let you," Shadow said.

"Oh says the person who made me able to come here."

"You and who's army?" asked Ghastly.

"My own," Mevolent replied.

"Well come and have a go if you think you're hard enough," Tanith said poised to fight with her sword.

Tanith lunged but Mevolent sent her sprawling with a wave of his hand. Ghastly got in with a good punch and Mevolent just hit him back harder. Valkyrie hit him with a fist of shadows and he drenched her while sending her back with a wave of water.

"That was a new dress," China said and released a stream of blue energy by tapping matching symbols on her arms. The wave hit him and he staggered and sent streams of fire back at her. Erskine and Vex ran at the same time and Mevolent sent earth from the rubble at them like bullets, Skulduggery got hit by some and went down screaming as one cut through a rib. Shadow screamed and ran. She kicked and sent shadows at him. She cut his cheek and he cut her arm she looked down at it as glowing light burst through and it healed itself. She was then wrapped in a glowing stream of yellow light that encased her whole body as it swirled and she pointed and sent it at him. Mevolent went down and Shadow rushed to Skulduggery and unbuttoned his shirt and put her hands on his rib and the same glowing light fixed it.

She was rushing to Dexter Vex the next nearest person when the air caught her and her magic went out. Skulduggery watched as she was slammed down repeatedly at first she was brave then she was screaming but after another couple of helpless minutes she was limp and silent.

"I have dreamed many ways to make you miserable when I came to this dimension and I thought if I destroyed the only family you have left then end your pitiful existence then I can move onto mortals."

"NO PLEASE SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Skulduggery yelled.

"Don't worries I'll make her last my torture techniques vary and she's such a lovely specimen I promise to do my worse."

"No!" Skulduggery panted.

Mevolent left with Shadow in a rush of air leaving Skulduggery mentally broken on the floor.


	8. Story 1 Chapter 8

Valkyrie ran over to Skulduggery and held him while they cried. China got up and stood respectfully with her head down almost in mourning. Ravel and Ghastly stared into the distance lost. Shudder was breathing heavily struggling to keep his gist in with all the anger boiling inside him. Tanith got up sword in hand and sat next to her boyfriend and Ghastly put an arm around her. Fletcher had teleported in all the confusion but no one said anything. Dexter's reaction was the worst. He was unreachable he just sat there with no emotion on his face. After everyone had cried, except for Vex they decided to go home and work on bringing her back tomorrow because they needed rest and treatment for their injuries. Everyone left leaving Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Dex.

Valkyrie made Skulduggery stand and dragged Vex to his feet. She reached in Skulduggery's pocket and took the keys to his Bentley. She pulled them out of the smoking dismal remains of the sanctry and got them to the car. It was late by the time she got them both in the car, Dex in the back seat and Skulduggery in the passenger's seat. Valkyrie slipped in and drove off to her mansion. Gordon had gone home after the banquet and was amazed when he saw Valkyrie pulling Skulduggery and Dexter Vex in after her.

She sat the men on the couch and turned to Gordon.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you once I get these two to bed."

"Are they drunk?"

"No this is much worse."

Valkyrie pulled Skulduggery by the arm up to her room. She pulled back the covers and took off his shoes and suit jacket. She laid him down and bid him good night and turned the light off. Even if he couldn't sleep she hoped he would be comfortable.

She dragged Vex up to one of the spare bedrooms and took of his shoes and jacket. She left him lying in bed consumed by his emptiness.

She quietly descended the stairs like a mother not wanting to wake two sleeping children. Valkyrie trudged back to the living room to Uncle Gordon. He looked expectant.

"She's gone," was all she said.

"Shadow?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"How? Why? Valkyrie my dear tell me it's best to let these things out."

"Mevolent. He came through the dimension I went through when Skulduggery and I were dealing with the break out of magic in mortals. He wanted to kill Skulduggery but he wants to torture him first. So he took Shadow and he's going to torture her! She's gone after being back for one day. She was just about to kiss Dexter! She's gone and Skulduggery misses her and now I'm missing him," Valkyrie said that last bit quietly and broke out in tears.

"How did he get back?"

"Shadow must have had nightmares last night and screamed and that made the barrier weak enough for him to break through. He wants to combine the two dimensions. I've been there I've seen it and I can't let that happen."

"Do you think he'll bring the faceless ones back?" Gordon asked keeping on topic and trying to be brave for his niece.

"He killed them when they came into his dimension cause the only thing they were good at was... oh no."

"Valkyrie what is it?"

"Mortals, he's going to bring the sorcerers to his dimension and keep the mortals here and bring the faceless ones back so they can deal with the mortals. Eternal punishment."

"Do you know this for sure?"

"No but he said there would be nothing to worry about for sorcerers except his new government and to put mortals in this proper place."

"This is grave Valkyrie very grave indeed," Gordon said pacing the floor now. "You're only chance is Lord Vile and Darquesse but for that you need Skulduggery and to get Skulduggery you need..."

"Shadow."

"Yes and she would be a good asset to Vile and Darquesse she is very dangerous and very powerful."

"Then how come she got taken by Mevolent?" asked Valkyrie it is all Shadow this Shadow that. She was the only thing that mattered to Skulduggery but then Shadow came back. True she was his ONLY family left. His niece and this was the second day that she was back and now she's gone again. She had only just realised how precious Shadow was to Skulduggery when Gordon spoke again.

"Her power is unique. What you saw tonight was her normal level of magic and that is powerful by itself. Her magic progresses in stages after that. There are four stages of her magic. There is normal which is what you saw tonight, level one which increases strength and power to a varying degree and the power and everything increases until you get to level four. Level four is like Darquesse but she is still conscious to what she is doing."

"Is that the limit to her power?"

"There is something in her darker and a lot more ruthless than Darquesse and Lord Vile combined but that's it."

"How do you determine her power level?" asked Valkyrie.

"Well the shadows wrap around her and forms assorted garments like armour or something. I know that sounds all girly but that means she is really pissed off and you better be prepared to die or run."

"Ok. So we need Shadow back."

"You need Shadow back."

"Then we need a plan."


	9. Story 1 Chapter 9

When Shadow became conscious she didn't find herself in the sanctry anymore. The events of last night are still hazy. But what day was it? What time is it? She didn't know and like Skulduggery she hated not knowing things.

Shadow regained some mental stability and looked at her surroundings. She was chained to a dull grey dungeon wall. The floor was a nasty black colour that seemed to have centuries of grit and grime on it. The torches in the brackets on the opposite wall cast shadows over the room. She was bound by magic shackles and metal bars closed off the three grey walls surrounding her and from here Shadow could peer into the empty yet identical dungeon opposite her. It was all terribly cleshayed.

She heard the sounds of boots and knew that her torturer was here for her. Shadow always like a spot of torture to keep her mind off when she was going to be rescued. Mevolent stood in front of her cell and peered through the bars at her.

"What do you think of my torture chamber Miss Irate?"

"To be honest it is all terribly cleshayed I expected better of you," Shadow replied wittily.

"Well you can't be choosey."

"This is an awkward conversation and you do realise once i get out of here this will give me more of a reason to kill you horribly and painfully and then charge your corpse with the amount of money it's going to take to no longer be mentally disturbed."

"Witty and charming. Just like your uncle."

"Are you gay?"

Mevolent stared at her that must have been a signal to realise a gas into her dungeon. Magic must have made the gas stay in the cell and stop it from drifting out the bars. The gas smelled like old ladies and cats. At first the gas tickled and Shadow laughed until her muscles hurt and she was delirious. Then the gas became red and smelled like pepper and made her skin break upon impact and her blood filled the floor. That lasted for an hour.

The gas thinned for a moment so she could see all the little circles of cuts that have formed on her skin. The gas turned orange and seeped inside her skin making the cuts sting and leak puss. The stinging intensified and she moaned. This specific torture lasted two hours.

The gas turned yellow and went through to her muscles. It work around her muscles making each one scream at her in agony until three hours later all of them were screaming at her all at once then stopped making her fall limp.

Green gas filled her bones making them ache and steadily rise in the intensity of pain for four hours until she was lashing out against her chains and breathing rapidly.

The smoky substance turned blue and circled through her veins making her blood weak and pain lashed through her and random moments making her arch her back and yelp. After five hours the smoke made its way to her heart and she screamed and arched her back and almost leapt of the wall.

The gas emerged from her and turned indigo. It teased her by filtering close to her then when it came close moving back. It then turned as sharp as knife and slowly teased her skin open. Shadow screamed for five hours until she couldn't feel anything anymore. The gas turned violet one hour later.

The violet was by far the prettiest and the smallest. Shadow hoped it would be an easy torture but she knew that looks are often deceiving. This gas wasted no time and crept towards her head and when into her brain. She tried to block it out of her thoughts but after an hour her mental defences failed. She was greeted by a rush of pain that roared in her ears. Two hours later when she was deaf the gas moved on to the other senses. It sawed back and forth at an agonising speed across her tongue. She tried screaming but only managed to gurgle on her own blood. One hour later, once her tongue was on the dungeon floor the gas caused her pain so extreme that she fainted. She woke up three and a half hours later to the gas travelling far into her mind, but when she woke up she wasn't herself. The gas had found a dangerous part of her that she had tried to hide for the good of people around her. This part of her wasn't very nice. After half an hour of struggling the gas was forced out of her brain and head and far away from her, not at all eager to return. Shadow went back to being Shadow and fainted from the pain and exertion.

Mevolent entered the dungeon and laid her on the floor. She was so pretty he realised why Dexter Vex loved her so much. I guess right now he was killing two birds with one stone.


	10. Story 1 Chapter 10

Valkyrie woke up on the couch where she had been talking to Gordon last night. She stretched and moved off to make breakfast. She turned on the coffee machine while rubbing her stiff back. Her head hurt and she checked the fridge. There was eggs and milk. She drank the milk from the carton, a tradition that had started as a teenager and started cooking the eggs. Twenty minutes later Valkyrie had two plates of steaming eggs and two cups of coffee.

Valkyrie proceeded up the stairs and knocked on Dexter's door. She walked in and placed the food on the bed next to him. He was sitting up and stared at the food.

"How are you Dex?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to make the hurt go away?" she felt like she was talking to a two year old but emotionally that's the age he was at the moment.

"Bring her back to me."

He looked despondent and unresponsive and she left him to check on Skulduggery.

"Hey Skully. How are you?"

"Val. I feel so weak and useless."

"You aren't. We'll get her back."

"Not me Valkyrie, nor Dexter. We don't have the strength to launch ourselves into this case. Get everyone together, run things by with Gordon and follow the clues just like I taught you. Valkyrie Shadow needs you."

"But I need your help. I'm nothing without..."

"No Valkyrie. You can do this. You bought me back from the faceless ones. You are strong and smart and I believe that you can do it."

"I will do that for you Skul but just promise me this."

"What? I'd do anything for you Valkyrie."

"Rest and regain your strength. We will need you and Dex to help fight Mevolent."

"Anything for you, Valkyrie."

"Thank you and Skul I just want you to know that I like you. A lot and if you..."

"I know what you mean Valkyrie and I like you a lot too and we'll try again after this. Do something after this," said the Skeleton as Valkyrie walked out of the room.

He needed to be strong for her and Shadow.

XxX

Valkyrie speed away in the Bentley towards Roarhaven sanctry. The windows were down and wiped her long hair as she drove. She ran her fingers through her long waist length hair in frustration. She needed to track down Mevolent, recruit an army of sorcerers to fight against him, save Shadow and stop him from bringing back the faceless ones to rule over mortals. And she didn't even know if he wanted to do that. All she had to run on was a conversation in which she had been beat up in all she can remember clearly was him telling Skulduggery and Vex that he was going to do his worst while torturing Shadow and how he actually came to be here.

Valkyrie slowed and parked she hadn't even noticed the sanctry until it was right in front of her. She hoped Skulduggery was ok.

XxX

Tanith looked up as Valkyrie burst into the meeting hall. She had been in her office this morning calling people and had asked to not be disturbed. Even Tanith hadn't been allowed access to the room and she was like her sister. And that is how Tanith knew that she was already stressed out by the fact that Skulduggery had shut off from the world.

Valkyrie took her seat at the head of the table between Ghastly and Tanith. She had gathered China, Ravel, Fletcher, Shudder, Gordon and a few other assorted sorcerers to this meeting.

"Okay let's start listing the facts and Dark start taking minutes."

The newest detective took out paper and pen ready to write.

"Well we know that Mevolent came through the dimension that Valkyrie visited and he managed to break through," Ghastly said.

"Yes he found strength in Shadow's scream which is a mystery," Tanith continued.

"Yes Miss Irate is a most interesting person but why her scream was essential I don't know," China replied.

"Well it has to relate to her power and the amount of strength she has and not to mention that she is magically ambidextrous," Gordon chimed in.

"Yes ok so we know how and when is the next question when exactly did he get here?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well I have been looking through the files and there seemed to be a couple of unexplained murders I was going to get you to look at," Ravel suggested.

"That's a good start. If Tanith, Ghastly and a few others would go look at that after the meeting it would be much appreciated. Now on to the next question, where?" Valkyrie said.

"We don't know. Mevolent said something of bringing the faceless ones back well we should start there," Fletcher suggested.

"I'll get some agents there immediately Miss Cain," said a mage in the protection part of the sanctry.

"Thank you Mrs Shield. You are dismissed," Valkyrie responded. "China you and Ravel can start finding out what people know about Mevolent's return. Shudder and Gordon I need you to research dimensions and get a report to me. Ghastly, Tanith you take your crew, you know what to do."

"What about me?" Fletcher asked.

"I need you to stay here encase you are needed. Any questions?"

"What are you going to do Valkyrie?" asked a sorcerer at the table.

"I'm going to start recruiting an army to beat Mevolent with. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone got up people left and they all made a clear path for their leader to walk through to get her job done. Flocks of people left for different parts of the sanctry leaving Fletcher standing there only to run off after the awareness crew. Their job was to tell mages about Mevolent's return. He figured they'd need his teleporting skill and mainly keep him away from Valkyrie. No one likes her when she's upset and Fletcher was no exception.


	11. Story 1 Chapter 11

Tanith and Ghastly arrived at a little cottage fifty kilometres away from Dublin. They advanced into the crime scene expecting a mess. Two elderly mortals and one elderly mage lived here. They were family. Brothers and sisters and they lived in peace. The mage, Future Scene, had given up magic a long time ago. She was a sensitive for the sanctry in her prime but retired to live with her brother, James Smith and her sister Henrietta Smith. All were unmarried. Unwanted.

They arrived at the living room and found the brother fallen over face first on the carpet. Well it would be face first if his head were still attached to his body. His head lay a meter away with a look of anger on its face. The sister was curled up in the foetal position behind the couch a few meters away. She had no obvious wounds except for a cut on the back of her neck that hardly bleed at all. Tanith verified it as a sword wound and they moved on to the stairs where they found the mage. At the top of the stairs, missing a leg. She looked to have been kneeling with her hands clasped, almost in prayer.

The other sorcerers down stairs said that the only trace of magic was the use of a magical weapon as was the same as the with the mage's murder.

They continued walking through encase anymore evidence presented itself. The only evidence was in the sorcerer's room. Charts on the walls had been burned using elemental magic and it looked to be torn apart in a frantic search for something, something specific.

The mages walked around the room searching for clues or and information that could lead them anywhere. A mage thought they saw something of use and Tanith went over to inspect it.

It was a piece of old paper written on in careful writing that laced and looped in a fancy old schooled manner. The writing was the important thing though, the edges of the paper were charred but most of the writing was visible.

"It looks like a prophecy or a written down vision," Tanith announced.

"Read it please Tanith," Ghastly pleaded desperate for any evidence to bring his best friends back to their previous states.

"I'm floating high above going into the stream of future, present and past. I can see a man he is dying they have angered him in a way where he is infuriated beyond belief. They are burning him now he smells of anger and burning flesh. He is nothing but furry now. He is back and clad in armour of the shadows. He is killing thousands of mages and mortals alike. He has stopped now and will never be able to be fully rid of the guilt. This is the past.

"I can see Ireland. It is as beautiful as always. The birds are singing and the day is a new. There is a girl clad all in black. She is a sorcerer with potential. She is flattening and shaping the world. Murdering and killing all those who dare oppose her. Friends dead. Family dead. Lover dead. She killed them all and now she has no one. This is the future.

"She is young a girl of the elements. She is pretty and only four. She will grow up to be a beautiful woman rising above China Sorrows herself, if she manages to contain her twisted nature. She is walking towards her parents she is not her usual self. She is killing her parents. She is angry. She is misunderstood. She is growing up and killing becoming even more beautiful and even more irate. She is the princess of horror itself. Her name is Princess Horror but her name is also... . This is the present."

"Theese i suspect are visions of Vile, Darquesse and Princess Horror. Written during the reign of Horror," Ghastly said looking at the dated paper.

"Tanith there was a second name on the paper, what was it?" asked a sorcerer.

"It had been cut out," she replied holding up the paper.

"We have one hour to get back and report this to Valkyrie," Ghastly said.

"Do we have all the evidence?" asked Tanith as they others took care of the dead boddies.

"We have enough to form more ideas at the next meeting."

"Excellent. Then maybe I can get my best friend back."

"And me mine," said Ghastly as he wrapped an arm around Tanith as they walked out of the room.

They passed the mages they came here with and gave them orders and left. Nothing was said during the drive to Ghastly's shop. They parted to rest and freshen up for the meeting.

It is just another one of those days.


	12. Story 1 Chapter 12

It was cold and dark but then again cemeteries are always dark and cold especially this one in particular. She passed the tombstones and statues and walked to the mausoleums. She hurried to the one that stood away from the others in the darkest part of the cemetery. Necromancers aren't known for being social beings after all.

Before Valkyrie could even knock the door was opened.

"What do you want?" asked the thin mage in front of her.

"I am a fellow necromancer you shouldn't talk to me like that."

"You are under the influence of the beast Mr Pleasant."

"I'm sorry my dear Valkyrie," Solomon started as he came to the door, "we are trying to train our younger recruits with respect for those who are much scarier and can easily beat them to a bloody pulp. But it appears that we are not successful," he said while glaring at the younger man.

"I do not mind Solomon as long as I am permitted a council with you and our high priest."

"My dear Miss Cain you are one of the few who have the privilege to actually waltz in her and demand to see us."

"Asking makes me feel a lot nicer," Valkyrie replied with a hint of her old smile.

It had been a day without Skulduggery and she already felt like he was dead for good.

"If that makes you sleep at night then we can end this pointless chatter and get down to business."

Valkyrie followed Solomon through the vast labyrinth of the temple to the main room of worship, where audiences with the council were always held. She walked through the grand doors and had a mage close them after her entrance.

"My dear," the high priest called to her.

"My Priest," Valkyrie replied while bowing before rushing forth to tell them about her news.

"What has happened Valkyrie? I assume that this is no social call?" said a cleric.

"No. Shadow Irate has returned."

"I hardly see how that can be a problem," the High Priest replied. "Tell her I said hello."

"She has been taken by a Mevolent from another dimension and now she is being tortured."

"HOW CAN THIS BE?" Wreath screeched.

"He stepped through the dimension when he heard her scream."

"My fellow cleric is referring to the fact that she was actually taken, considering her level of power."

"Well he is Mevolent no matter what dimension."

"I can sense that informing us of this matter is not the sole reason why you stand before us," The High Priest said rather calmly.

"No it's not. I wish to build an army to fight Mevolent and to stop him from killing us all and bringing the faceless ones back."

"And you came to us?"

"We need everyone we can get."

"But we are few in numbers since Melancholia."

"It's either sit here and do nothing or help fight and win."

"And what makes you so sure that you will win?" asked the Priest while everyone followed their debate soundlessly.

"Once we free Shadow she'll be angry. No one will stand in her way then."

"And you truly need us?"

"Yes."

"Then consider the whole Necromancer Order under your orders until this current crisis is resolved."

"That's all I ask."

"Then you shall leave us and Cleric Wreath can accompany you out," The Priest said with a smile.

"Thank you, High Priest."

"Good bye child."

Valkyrie bowed and left with Solomon at her side. They walked together through the hallways and past hundreds of doors.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Yes it is."

"Is she still as beautiful as always?"

"Who?"

"Shadow."

"I'd say so yes," Valkyrie said nervously.

"How is China?"

"She's China."

"Does she mention me?"

"No. Why?" Valkyrie asked suspiciously.

"No reason."

"You fancy her."

"And you fancy the skeleton."

"Touché."

"Will we make it through this crisis?"

"God knows."

"How is he holding up?"

"Skulduggery? He's a mess. He has detached himself from the world. Same with Dexter."

"Dexter Vex?" asked Solomon astounded.

"Yeah. He's fallen for her hard and is devastated that she's gone."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where Dexter Vex would work up the courage to show that he has fallen in love with Shadow Irate."

"We might not live to see it."

"Think positive thoughts Valkyrie. Faith, Love and Hope it's all we have."

"That is a beautiful saying. Where is it from?"

"Shadow Irate came up with it."

"Well I have to go now, I have two two-year old men waiting for me at home."

"Goodbye Valkyrie we will win this."

Valkyrie could only nod as she walked away from the temple to Skulduggery's car. Twilight was coming as she drove to her mansion. When she arrived she checked on the boys with no luck of any form of willpower and left to cook dinner. Her life had just gained a whole tone of responsibility and it made her stronger and tougher in the long run but all she wanted to do was sleep. But life is just like a child, playful and demanding.


	13. Story 1 Chapter 13

Skulduggery laid there facing the ceiling thinking. He was thinking quite a lot recently it had been a week just lying there thinking about his poor niece, about what he was putting his friends through with his depression and about love.

His niece had often said that Faith, Love and Hope were all they had when you thought about it. He agreed. It only just occurred to him that Dexter was probably feeling just like him. He too had lost someone dear, someone he loved. Shadow had always been a well liked girl and had many boys following her but she didn't date anyone. She was always so cryptic as a teen until she was eighteen when she started dating. He remembered the first boy she bought home he had threatened to punch him in the face, poor lad but he wasn't good enough for her.

Shadow was strong but she wasn't immune to pain. She was probably being tortured in the most brutal ways known to sorcerer and man alike. How long would she last? How many times had she screamed for help? Had she given up on them yet? It was already a week since she was taken but time doesn't exactly fly when you are being tortured for hours straight, he can speak from experience. How many times had she cursed his name? Did she hate him? Had she gone insane? Would she ever join forces with Mevolent?

He could here Valkyrie coming into the house. More footsteps and voices. She had bought people. He could recognise the voice of his friends, Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel and many others. He heard the voices of many people he used to see at the sanctry. He heard them pull out chairs and sit. He heard Valkyrie call the meeting to order, just like he taught her to. He was proud of her.

XxX

"This meeting is being called to order," Valkyrie said.

This was the second meeting and she was anxious for good reports.

"Did you assemble an all mighty army Valkyrie?" asked Rose Red sweetly, she had always been jealous of Valkyrie.

"I have started..."

"Who?" the other girl demanded.

"If you had let me continue you wouldn't have had an outburst of questions like some average school girl and I apologise to all those school girls whom I have just stereo typed."

The whole table burst out laughing and Tanith winked at her as Rose Red blushed a furious shade of red for her namesake.

"We have the allegiance of the Necromancer Order including the White Cleaver, The Four Elementals and a couple of retired war heroes."

"Impressive Val," Tanith remarked.

"Thank you..."

"But not as impressive as our report."

"Then i would love to hear this impressive report Tanith."

"We visited the places of murders like we were told to and we found that they were all sensitives. The last one the murders of the Smith family lead to suspicions that Mevolent is interested in Lord Vile, Darquesse and Princess Horror. He got the taken name of Princess Horror and is tracking her down."

"If he gets Princess Horror then we have no chance of beating him," Ghastly said.

"We will be doomed," cried out another mage.

"No we won't if we get Shadow back we should be able to defeat them. Think positive," Valkyrie said.

"We are trying Valkyrie," Fletcher replied.

"Fletcher what do you and the awareness comity has to report?" Valkyrie replied ignoring defeated looks from surrounding sorcerers.

"Well the English and American sanctry's are taking the threat seriously and want to know if we want help."

"And what did you say?" asked a nervous grand mage remembering the Supreme Council that came to take over which they valiantly fought off.

"I told them hell no and they were all you dare speak to us like that and i was like that's right bitch and they were like we will raise awareness but you have just lost our help and i was all yeah damn right we did and then i told them that i was busy and if they had any problems then they should go jump off a cliff," Fletcher said.

"Who let Fletcher use the phone?" Valkyrie asked seriously while everyone else laughed.

"Well if it helps Gordon and I got information on dimensions," Shudder said.

"It does help. So what do you have?"

"Well dimension shunting is highly difficult and it is even harder to land in a liveable dimension which is why it is such a rare ability. Mevolent's dimension is change by one single event or lack of. His dimension is the way it is because Lord Vile is still fighting with him. The only way he could have made it through was if he had enough power that had been rested for a long time and if a wakening or thrilling sound from a source of intense raw power opened a hole to blast through just like with the grotesquery and the portal to the faceless ones. And just like the faceless ones if concentration on the hole is lost then the hole vanishes. He must have someone on the other side keeping it open it would be incredibly draining so many people would be keeping it open."

"So he is alone over here?" Tanith asked.

"He should be yes," Gordon responded.

"So that's why he wants to track down the Princess?" Valkyrie asked.

"It would be logical," Gordon replied.

"China do you have a hint on his location?" Valkyrie asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't. He hasn't employed anyone since arriving. The only thing I can think of is that the building would be grand yet if her needed to he could flee to a safe haven in seconds without alerting his enemies."

"The sewers," Valkyrie replied suddenly.

"What?!" asked Tanith.

"He would have a grand estate or castle with sewers running underneath. That's how Barren Vengeous got around over there and it would be a perfect escape route think about it," Valkyrie responded.

"Excellent Valkyrie, we must research this," said Gordon with eyes lit up like diamonds.

"Don't get to eager now Gordon," China warned.

"Why not? After this whole crisis is resolved I will make a certain niece of mine a little richer by writing a book on this."

Everyone groaned and the meeting finished. Most sorcerers left but Valkyrie's close personal friends stayed. They made tea and Ghastly came up to help Valkyrie deliver meals to Skulduggery and Dexter. One look and he knew his best friends were insane.


	14. Story 1 Chapter 14

"Dex?" Ghastly said but it sounded more like a question.

"Ghastly?"

"It's me. How are you?"

"So you mean I'm not dead? Wow and I thought you were another one of my hallucinations,"

"You've gone insane," he stated in shock.

"I guess you are right."

Valkyrie just took the tray and laid it on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Please tell me Skulduggery is in better condition," Ghastly pleaded.

"Well he is just subdued not insane. Well he was already insane look he's normal ok."

They entered what was Valkyrie's room and the main bedroom but now occupied the living skeleton.

"Skulduggery I bought Ghastly and I'm sorry but you can't eat so I didn't bring you food so yeah but I have Ghastly," Valkyrie announced.

"Finally someone other than Valkyrie, you really get sick of female company after a while," Skulduggery said jokingly.

Ghastly smiled at least one friend was sane.

"How you been?" Ghastly asked.

"I'm getting there. Valkyrie says all I need to do is try and motivate myself and I have actually gotten up and done something and soon I'll be able to help and drive my Bentley."

"Well you are doing better than Dex."

"Really Valkyrie doesn't tell me anything it's quite annoying."

"Ha that sounds like her."

"I'm going to leave while you have a bag out Valkyrie fest," said Valkyrie walking out with her hands held up in surrender but smiling.

"You know that is the first time I have seen her smile in a week," Ghastly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah she has gone all focused and commanding. It scares us sometimes."

"Why would she be like that?" asked Skulduggery who was confused.

"Because you are here and being distant and she wants to make everything better and I think she blames herself."

"She can't do that."

"She is and you can't stop her."

"Why not?"

"Because this is just like when you went through the portal to the faceless ones. She won't stop until she reaches her target."

"Damn determination," Skulduggery cursed.

"It's just the way she is Skul," Ghastly said getting up to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes."

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

"That's deep Skul."

"I have my moments."

"Ok then," said Ghastly as he closed the door to the room.

"Good bye," Skulduggery whispered to the empty space.

XxX

"I don't know what to do Tanith!" Valkyrie screeched without fear of being over heard as everyone else had gone home.

"Calm down Valkyrie."

"Tanith what should I do?"

"The only thing you can do is bring Shadow back and put your relationship back on track after."

"Ok I'll do that."

"Valkyrie I come with a message from Skulduggery," said Ghastly walking in and seeing Valkyrie in tears and not knowing what to do. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not but what's the message."

"He says that he is sorry and that he loves you."

"Really?" Valkyrie asked eyes big and hopeful.

"Yes he said that."

"Thank you Ghastly you may leave," Tanith said with a look that said pick me up tomorrow.

"Ok sure."

"Valkyrie? Val? Earth to Val."

"Yes I am here."

"What do you think?"

"I think I need chick flicks, chocolate, ice cream and my best friend."

"Give me thirty minutes and then I'll be back ok?"

"Ok."

Tanith left and Valkyrie just wandered around the house. She stopped outside Skulduggery's door but thought better of it and resumed walking. She would give everything just to hear him speak those words and but she didn't have the strength to bring back Shadow and date Skulduggery at the same time so she continued with her quest to find Shadow Irate.

Valkyrie stopped at the top of the stairs. She looked down and thought she saw someone. No must be her imagination.

Valkyrie slowly descended the stairs for dramatic effect. She sighed when she got to the bottom. She felt so lonely. There was a noise behind her and she spun quickly and came face to face with Billy Ray- Sanguine.

"Hello lil darling."

Valkyrie punched but he grabbed her hand and used it to hurl her across the room. She landed on her feet and jumped and kicked him in the face. He staggered but he regained balance and flew at her with his straight razor. She backed up and kicked it out of his hand and across the room.

"That's not nice," he said in his lazy drawl.

"I'm not a nice girl," she said as she flipped him over a pinned down his arms and legs. "I win."

"Stephanie why is that man attacking you in your house?" her mum asked.

"Mum?"

"Des call the police," her mother said.

"Don't worry about it Mr and Mrs Edgely. We've got this one," said Tanith appearing with a shopping bag and sanctry hand cuffs.

"Thanks Tan," Valkyrie whispered.

"Why is that man in your house and attacking you, Steph?" her mum asked concerned.

"Sanguine doesn't like me. We're detectives he's that bad guy that's how it works," Valkyrie said with a shrug.

"You got some sweet skills," said a ten year old Alice.

"Thanks. Tanith taught me."

"Really? Can you teach me?" Alice asked wide eyed.

"No because your sister is giving me the evil eye."

"Steph!" Alice screeched until Valkyrie tickled her.

"I'll be back. I've got to take this guy to the sanctry."

Valkyrie's family said they're goodbyes and Tanith took the precious Bentley to the sanctry.

"So why are you guys here?" Valkyrie asked suddenly.

"We came to check up on you and see how work was and everything," Desmond said.

"I'm fine. Tanith and I were just about to have a movie night."

"Well at least you're safe. No more bad guys. We would hate if you got hurt and you know you can tell us anything," her mum said.

One thing hadn't changed Melissa Edgely had managed to make Valkyrie feel guilty about her secret identity.

"Bye Steph," Alice called from the door.

Valkyrie fought of running back and telling them about her world but she couldn't afford their reactions. After all she had fainted when she found out.

She watched her parents drive away and closed the door. This was the second time tonight she had been left to wander alone her house. She was so lonely without him.


	15. Story 1 Chapter 15

Mevolent watched. He had just finished torturing her today. The same process repeated every day. She screamed differently every time but she never died. It was amazing. She should have died if not during than after the first torture. It had been two weeks since he had taken her and apparently Valkyrie was running around trying to get her back while Skulduggery and Dexter went insane. He watched as the huge gash he had caused with a battle axe, a new addition, closed over. He had watched her organs repair themselves. He had seen her heart start beating again. She was still unconscious but she was using one of the most difficult forms of magic. Amazing.

She stirred and rolled over. It was almost as if she was sleeping. She was filthy. She had dirt smeared over her face. Her hair had grown long and untamed. The only thing that stayed the same was the furry in her eyes. Mevolent himself would be dead if he was subjected to this torture and she knew it. She laughed when she saw him; she was just like her uncle, insane.

She moaned and tried to find some once of warmth on the floor. It was dark and draft here and if you were wearing the tatted dress she was you would have frozen to death but she hadn't. This girl always seemed to amaze her.

He often wondered how she fixed herself in a bound cell. He knew of her powers but her healing often came from light and there was no light here. She sat up. One hour it had taken her one hour to heal without scars. That was very impressive. She got to her feet. She walked over to the bars.

"Why do you watch me sleep? It is quite unnerving."

"Well you heal yourself in a bound cell I would like to know how?" Mevolent replied.

"I would tell you if I knew myself."

"Would you really tell me?"

"Of course not. I'm Skulduggery Pleasant's niece for goodness sakes."

"You are a naughty girl."

"Deal with it."

"I think more torture should fix you," he smirked this was normally the time his enemies would go pale and beg for mercy.

Shadow stood her ground and smirked. "Only so that I can fix myself up again for tomorrow?" she asked innocently.

"You are more trouble than you are worth."

"And yet I'm still here."

"You are the most annoying little girl I have ever met."

"Two things. First don't call me a little girl. Second If I'm so annoying then why am I here? Why have you kept me?"

"Because if I let you go then you would tell everyone where I am staying. Skulduggery and Dexter Vex would be out to kill me and because you are too valuable to lose."

"What do you mean by valuable?" she asked slyly.

"Your power is a beautiful thing."

"It's destructive and nothing I am proud about."

"You should be proud."

"I gave up my family crest because of it."

"I heard that you were about to take it again?"

"I was."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Because I'm stuck in a dungeon."

"That is an excellent reason."

"I pride myself on my excellent reasons."

"Well that was a lovely chat but I do believe I promised you torture."

"Oh but we were getting along so well."

"Trust me you'll like this."

He waved a hand and the air turned into a giant screen in which Mevolent could see through and look upon her confused face.

"What is this?"

"The world."

Gordon's mansion came into view. She saw Valkyrie coming home with Dexter and Skulduggery. She saw her take care of them. She heard the crazy things they muttered to themselves. She saw Valkyrie try to talk to them, heard the pointless conversation.

She saw the meeting at the sanctry. She saw and heard how professional Valkyrie was. She saw her friends concerned faces. She saw the people getting murdered. She saw Tanith, Ghastly and the sanctry agents piecing together the clues. Just like her and Skulduggery used to do.

She saw Valkyrie assembling her army. She saw Fletcher talking to the other sanctry's. What a dim wit. She laughed. She saw the second meeting at Gordon's. She heard the progress reports. She saw Ghastly go and help bring Dexter his food. Heard his insane conversation. She heard him say that he thought he was dead.

Shadow Irate cried.

Mevolent grinned.

She saw and heard Skulduggery and Ghastly's depressing conversation about Valkyrie. She watched Valkyrie break down over losing Skulduggery. She saw Valkyrie lose it when she heard the message from Skulduggery. She saw Valkyrie get attacked and the awkward encounter with her parents.

She saw Valkyrie cry herself to sleep on the couch that night. She saw them all trying to get more research done and find Mevolent's location.

The images stopped and Shadow Irate had retreated to the corner. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. Her hair swayed in the dirt at the bottom of the floor as she shook with tears. She didn't have to ask she knew it was all true. They were trying so hard. They were miserable. They were hurt. They were getting into fights. People were dying.

And it was all Shadows fault.

Mevolent left her with her thoughts. He was almost sorry for her. But he was happy. He had broken her and he didn't even have to lie or say anything. He left the emotional wreck on the floor. His enemies where figuring out where he was. He needed to be prepared for them to arrive at anytime. He had everything arranged. All he needed was them to show up and they would. Shadow was the perfect bait.


	16. Story 1 Chapter 16

Valkyrie lay awake that night. It wasn't that the couch was uncomfortable, though it was. It wasn't because the night was hot, though the flies had lost their effort to stop buzzing around her head. It was because she was going to be holding the last information meeting tomorrow.

It had been three weeks since Shadows capturing and tomorrow she was going to learn her location. Then all they needed was to assemble their army form a plan and give an up lifting speech. How hard could it be? The truth is it can be very hard. Plans can go wrong. People can die. Shadow could be dead.

Gordon had assured her it would take a lot to kill her but Valkyrie wasn't convinced. Skulduggery and Dexter had not improved. She hoped that the news of her location would lift their spirits and they would be their old selves again.

She really missed Skulduggery. She missed his laugh and the way she could read his emotions even when he couldn't show them. She missed how he was always there for her. She missed the opportunity they had to take their relationship to the next level. They would always stand beside each other no matter what. She'd save his life; He'd save hers that's how they work. They were partners until the end. She would have him back she just needed to be brave.

Valkyrie watched the sun creep through the window and rob her of any small chance she had of getting back to sleep. She got up and poured cereal into two bowls. She took one up to Dexter; he hadn't improved and kept going on about hallucinations and death. She shuddered and left him to his insanity.

She thought about going and talking to Skulduggery but she promised she'd talk to him when she had found out his nieces location.

The morning drifted by in a blur. She felt like she was viewing everything she did in the lead up to the meeting through the reflections eyes. She had no emotion and no thoughts. She dressed and ate and then she cleaned. It was boring she should have been bored but she needed to keep herself busy.

Finally there was a knock at her door and she rose to meet the knocker. The members of her little meeting came in. This was a restricted access meeting. Only Valkyrie, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher, China, Ravel, Shudder and Gordon were attending. Gordon floated in through a wall; he had been keeping Skulduggery and Gordon Company while Valkyrie had purposely been avoiding them, especially Skulduggery.

"I call this meeting to order," Valkyrie said and everyone sat.

"We have worked very hard for this information Valkyrie," China said.

"Yes I appreciate your hard work and I would like to thank you for putting up with me when I'm like this for so long," Valkyrie replied.

"You are the reason why we're on task Val. If it were me then we'd never get anything done," Tanith replied.

"Thanks Tanith but I believe we have more important things to discuss."

"Yes we have the location and have already mapped out a course to the farm," Shudder said bringing the conversation back on track he did after all have a hotel waiting for him.

"Excellent."

"Valkyrie they wouldn't let me help," Fletcher pouted.

Valkyrie wondered why she had ever found his pout attractive. They had grown up a lot and pouting was childish.

"That's because you don't know anything about maps," Ravel pointed out.

"I could learn," Fletcher retorted.

"You hate learning," Gordon replied positively disgusted with the boy, who doesn't fancy a good book?

"I do not!"

"Remember the time I tried teaching you to sew?" Ghastly asked.

"Or when I tried to teach you how to use a sword?" Tanith added.

"And I tried to help him with his homework!" China screeched.

"Guys focus," Valkyrie said tying to hold back a laugh.

"Right. The location is a castle in the hills called the castle Cogadh," Ravel said.

"That means war in Irish," China added.

"I know and all I can say is that we are going to be in trouble," Valkyrie replied.

"Why?" Tanith asked genuinely concerned.

"I did a project on this castle. It's old but it's huge. It has the best design to through things down on people while remaining safe. It got its name because of all the wars that have broken out there over the years. There is the fighting ground around the castle and it has no cover and it's huge. There are pits and traps left over from medieval times. We are in a whole load of trouble."

"We'll it does sound impressive but what we want to know is if there is any mortal activity?" Ravel replied trying to stay calm.

"None. The council of that region has deemed it unsafe for anyone to approach it. We're good for at least two kilometres," Valkyrie replied.

"Ok. So you have an all might army assembled?" Tanith asked, too eager for her own good.

"Sort of. We have the necromancers and the white cleaver, we have every sensitive reaching out for our cause, we have the four elementals, her have all the mages in our sanctry ready and awaiting our call and we have the good mages of Ireland coming to help."

"Numbers?" Ghastly asked.

"90 000," Valkyrie replied.

"Plus Shadow," Shudder reminded them.

"If it all goes according to the plan we haven't formed then yes," Tanith replied.

"Well I officially call this meeting to adjourn," Valkyrie said. "Until tomorrow and good night to you all."

Everyone rose and left leaving Valkyrie to herself, again. She wanted to talk to Skulduggery but there was so little information to tell him and she needed to get her hands on blueprints of the castle and sewers and she had plans to formulate by tomorrow. She felt like she was back at high school with an assignment she hadn't done.

She trudged up to Gordon's study and locked the door. Gordon shook his head at his niece's behaviour and went to go record more of his book. He was leaving it up to her to tell Skulduggery the news as they had agreed. He just hoped she did it soon.


	17. Story 1 Chapter 17

The sanctry was a mess the next morning. Valkyrie strolled in on her way to questioning Sanguine. And she had tactics to discuss with her friends. Valkyrie yawned she hadn't sleep properly in weeks. She was up late last night locked in Gordon's study looking over blueprints and maps and writing tactics and plans.

She put the plans and tactics in her office and briefly touched Skulduggery's name on the gold plaque. She walked through the halls to the interrogation rooms and dipped Skulduggery's borrowed hat over her eye. Skulduggery would kill her if he found out that she had stolen his black hat to go with her black clothes, so it was very important that he didn't find out.

She nodded to the sorcerer who was in charge of watching the entrance to the rooms. His name was Karl they had talked before, she was a regular visitor. She slipped into her favourite room that had the blood of a sorcerer they had beaten up on the walls. Happy memories. She paused slightly for effect as she came to the door.

He looked up and stared into her eyes, she stared into the place where his should have been. It took five minutes of continuous staring for him to look away. She smirked inwardly as she maintained a serious face while walking over. He had turned back in his seat. The lovely thing about her interrogation room was that the bad guy couldn't see the door, they had to turn around. It made her feel in the higher position, she was in charge.

She sat and looked at him with a withering glare and he sat back in his chair. He was panicking. She opened the file and pretended to read it; she had read it this morning.

"Why were you at my house?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm a hired hit man lil darlin'" he replied.

"Who hired you Mr Sanguine?" she leaned back and took her time indicating that she had all day.

"I can't reveal that. Is sword lady around?"

"She's busy with her boy friend."

"She's moved on."

He looked devastated.

"Yeah she hates you. Now who are your employers?"

"I'm sorry I'm still trying to get over the fact that she got over me!"

"Move on and get some dignity."

"Rejection feels strange. It hurts."

"Yes and who are your employers?"

"I don't know," he replied. He looked like he was about to cry.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking confused.

"I mean that I have been double crossed. I have been trying to remember but I can't."

"Just like the old detective Darvina Marr," Valkyrie said almost to herself.

"Who? I don't care. Just please help me recover my memories. It makes me feel empty."

"I'll have to make a few calls and ask some questions but I need to know the last thing you remember."

"I was at your house. You beat me up. Your folks turned up and then Tanith came and took me away. I was put in a cell and then I heard someone coming. Then there's this gap and I can't remember the face or name any of my employers and those minutes before I woke up in my cell."

"I'll make some enquires and talk to you later. I will get someone to take you to your cell and then fetch you later. Sound ok?"

"No but I have no other choice."

"I'll see you later Mr Sanguine," she got up and left.

She said a few words requiring the return of Sanguine to his cell and walked down the corridor. Tanith was waiting for her leaning against a wall smirking.

"How was interrogation?" Tanith asked.

Valkyrie ran her hands threw her long hair.

"Val what's wrong?" she asked while hurrying over to her best friend.

Valkyrie closed her mouth tight and Tanith knew that she couldn't talk here for whatever reason. She took her hand and speed walked until they reached Skulduggery and her office. She closed the door tightly behind her.

"What happened? Did he upset you?"

"No he didn't. This is a very tough case."

"Why?"

"Because everyone is against us, Tanith."

"Val I want you to take some deep breaths and calm down then continue."

Valkyrie paced and took deep breaths. She took a pillow and threw it against the wall. She grabbed the pillow and tore it into many tiny comfortable pieces. Valkyrie then proceeded to jump on the pieces for a further five minutes. Tanith was worried for her friend's sanity.

"He can't remember," said simply sitting down on the couch and forgetting about the mauled pillow.

"Sanguine can't remember what?"

"Who employed him?"

Tanith hated when she talked quietly in small sentences. It meant something was really wrong.

"He can't remember? Why not? Are you sure he's not lying?"

"You can't mistake genuine fear Tan."

"This is just like with Marr."

"I know and the worse thing is that he couldn't remember once he was in his cell."

"So what does that mean?"

"What?!"

"Come on Val you've obviously figured this out you just don't want to tell me so what does this mean?"

"Well it happened in the sanctry in the most guarded prison cells in the world so it's either a really good criminal or..." Valkyrie trailed off.

"Or... Or what Valkyrie?" Tanith asked now frantic that a bad guy could get into the sanctry and into the cells. If they could get in there they could be anywhere.

"Or there is a spy in the sanctry," Valkyrie finished.


	18. Story 1 Chapter 18

Valkyrie stood on nervous legs at the head of the table. She was being looked at by her friends. She shouldn't be nervous but she was.

"I um call this meeting to order."

"So do you have the tactics Val?" Ravel inquired.

"I would like to discuss another matter first if you please."

"Of course."

"I was interrogating Sanguine this morning and I found out something interesting."

"He's working with Mevolent?" Fletcher asked.

"No he can't remember who he's working for. It's just like with Marr all those years ago."

"When did this happen?" Ghastly asked.

"This is the depressing part. It happened once he was in our custody."

"That means there is either a stealthy mage that could be anywhere or..." China said.

"There is a spy in the sanctry," Valkyrie finished for her.

"Oh dear lord," said Gordon.

"Yeah it's only a slight problem," said Tanith with all her sarcasm and her arms out stretched to show what she meant.

"They could be anywhere," Shudder said.

"Precisely why we will deal with this as soon as possible," Ravel said.

"Until then we trust no one else," Ghastly added.

They all nodded their understanding and moved on to the next topic.

"So Valkyrie the plan," Gordon reminded her.

"Yeah about that. The spy stole my plans. They were in my office and the spy stole them. There are not foot prints, finger prints or traces of magic."

"We'll were screwed!" Tanith said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"We can plan at my apartment tomorrow. We need to rest and regain thoughts and strength," China said.

Everyone's eyes' widened and mouths' dropped.

"What?" China asked surprised.

"Your letting us use your apartment?" asked Fletcher aghast.

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

"Because you only let Skulduggery and Valkyrie in there," Gordon said amazed.

"Well I was feeling kind and Valkyrie needs a break from that house, or at least a maid to look after it and the two insane people while she saves the world."

"If only that were possible," Valkyrie muttered.

"So China's tomorrow?" Ravel asked.

Everyone nodded and Valkyrie absent mindedly called the meeting to a close. She just sat there while everyone left.

"Should we talk to her," Ghastly asked Tanith.

Tanith shook her head, "Just let her have a moment."

They too left leaving Valkyrie alone in the chair. She curled up, tucking her knees to her chest and turned sideways in the chair. She rested her head against the back of the chair and started to cry. She cried for the spy ruining the plans. She cried for Shadow Irate being lost. She cried for Dexter Vex being insanely broken hearted. She cried for lost love and then finally she cried for Skulduggery.

She sat there and wept. She cried the day away. It was late afternoon and she had finally stopped crying. She just sat there staring off into space.

She heard the door open and she heard footsteps on the floor boards. She saw someone flicker into her line of vision.

"Hey Val," Fletcher said.

"Hi," her voice was thin, her face was sticky and her eyes were red but she didn't care.

"I thought that you would be lonely."

"I am."

"Do you want to go out?"

"You want to get back together? After all this time after I tell everyone that I love Skulduggery? Fletcher I..."

"No not like that. Do you want to go out and have dinner with me? As in friends," He looked at her with those innocent butterfly blue eyes.

"Ok sure. I would love to," Valkyrie smiled.

Valkyrie smiled for the first time in ages. Fletcher grabbed her hand and they teleported to her mansion. "I'll pick you up at eight," he said.

All Valkyrie could do was nod and he disappeared.


	19. Story 1 Chapter 19

One hour later Valkyrie was home and relaxed. She had showered and dress for the fancy Irish restaurant that Fletcher was going to take her to.

The door bell rang and Fletcher teleported to the bottom of the stairs. Valkyrie walked down the stairs in her strapless, mid thigh chiffon black dress. Her shoes were black flats and her hair had been curled and she looked beautiful. Fletcher's jaw dropped and he took her hand. This is why he loved her so much.

"You look a lot better than one hour ago," he said with his smirk.

Valkyrie beamed. "I dress to impress."

"That you do. Shall we?" he replied.

"We shall."

They teleported to the restaurant and took their seats. They had the best seats right near the window. Fletcher pulled out her chair for her. And they sat down and looked at the menu. This was the best restaurant in Ireland run by one of Fletcher's friends and he offered a half price deal for them so they chose whatever they wanted.

A waitress came to take their orders and then left not before winking at Fletcher.

"Mr popular are we?" Valkyrie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course I am. I'm the coolest guy around."

"Sure Fletch you keep on believing that."

"Hey be nice. I got us the best seats and half priced meals. What else do you want?"

"I don't know maybe to have Skulduggery back to his old self, to have Shadow with us, for Dexter to stop talking about dying. I want this to be over," Valkyrie replied instantly feeling better for letting it all out.

"It will be over Val. I promise."

"You promise that everything is going to turn out just the way we want it to."

"I promise."

"Okay then. So why did you come back from Australia?"

"My girlfriend dumped me for someone else," Fletcher replied bluntly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fletcher."

"You know when you were sixteen and we broke up and I told you that you were selfish?"

"Yes I remember."

"And I said that one day you may grow out of it?"

"Yes I remember the conversation well Fletch."

"Well you have grown out of it."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You are trying to get Shadow back and I heard about when Roarhaven mages had captured the elders you went and got them. I've heard all the stories about what you've done since you were seventeen. You grew up and I'm glad," Fletcher said.

"Thanks Fletch. It means a lot to here that you approve of my attitude change."

"Did you manage to work out who the traitor is?"

"No. They are like ninja or something. I can't track them. It's hopeless. I think I've come to the case where I can't save the day. What if this is the case from Ghastly's mother's vision? What if this is the case where I die fighting beside Skulduggery?"

"He wouldn't let you die."

"He doesn't have a choice if I die or not."

"That's not true. He will do anything in his power to keep you alive. He loves you Valkyrie he always has and you have always loved him. Remember that fight when you were fighting your reflection and the mages of Roarhaven? When you got shot in the face? He didn't let you die. He pulled the bullet out and you healed yourself and when you got up you had changed. You had grey eyes and Skulduggery had to subdue you. What happened then?"

"We'll," Valkyrie started, "I turned into Darquesse."

"The evil sorcerer who kills the world?"

"Yep."

"The evil sorcerer that kills your parents?"

"That's me."

"Wow your messed up."

"Um thanks Fletch."

"Sorry it's just that is really weird. Who knows?"

"Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery and Gordon," she listed.

"Wow that's a big secret. How are you going to change it?"

"Well I sealed my name and Skulduggery and I just try and find a way to stop it but it's not easy."

"Couldn't you just choose elemental magic over necromancy when you come to the surge?" Fletcher asked.

"Well no because I'm magically ambidextrous."

"That's amazing providing you don't kill us all."

"Yes it is. It's the same with Skulduggery and Shadow. They're magically ambidextrous too."

"So does Shadow or Skulduggery have an evil person living inside of them?"

"Well Skulduggery's Lord Vile."

"REALLY? THAT'S JUST ... HORIBLE."

"Calm down Fletch."

"Sorry that's just weird. You to really have a lot in common."

"Yeah thanks..." Valkyrie's voice trailed off as something caught her eye.

Rose Red walked through the crowd towards them. Valkyrie heard Fletcher ask why she was here but Red didn't respond. Valkyrie watched as Rose took out a scroll of paper and started unrolling it. Valkyrie knew what it was before she laid it on the table. Valkyrie's missing plans lay on the table with Mevolent's name written where hers was.

"You're the spy?" Valkyrie asked.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Murder Rose."

"You're her daughter. We killed her and you're her daughter."

"Very good detective."

Rose threw something into Valkyrie's open mouth just before she talked. Valkyrie's vision clouded and she swayed. Pain burst into her head. White hot flashes streaked across her mind but Darquesse stayed dormant. She opened her eyes to the pill induced mental pain. She was sitting by herself now and people were staring and calling the police and ambulance. Valkyrie ignored all of them. She searched the room sensing that she would faint soon. The last thing she saw was Rose running off with the plans and Fletcher giving chase.


	20. Story 1 Chapter 20

"Please wake up. Valkyrie please," Tanith pleaded desperately.

Ghastly came into the sanctry's medical room after talking to Nye. He saw his girlfriend huddled on the bed crying over Valkyrie's limp body. The poor girl was in a coma.

"It's ok Tanith," he said sitting down and putting an arm around her. She had Valkyrie's hand in hers and she wouldn't let go. Tanith leaned into Ghastly and cried.

Fletcher came in after talking to Ravel about Rose. He hadn't managed to catch her. Ravel and China came in after him.

They watched Tanith cry and they all just looked at Valkyrie willing for the medicine to work, willing for her to move.

Her hand twitched. They all blinked, was it their imagination? Valkyrie free pale hand reached up and stroked Tanith's hair while she cried. Tanith turned around and her friend's eyes slowly opened.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Val you're alright," Tanith whispered scared that it would be too good to be true.

"I'm alive Tan."

The two friends smiled before everyone else greeted her.

"You scared me Valkyrie Cain," Ravel stated.

"I'm glad you're well Valkyrie," Shudder said before walking out of the room.

"Welcome to the land of the living sweetheart," China beamed.

"Hey Val," Fletcher added.

"It's good to see that you're awake," Ghastly said.

Valkyrie smile and Doctor Nye burst into the room.

"You're awake," he said and walked over to a screen and read the information.

He injected liquid into her drip and instructed her to rest and left again.

"Did she get away?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes with the plans but she will be found and we will have justice," Ravel said.

"That was a nasty pill she put into your mouth Val," Tanith replied.

"Yes it took Nye quite some time to figure out how to cure," China pointed out.

"Remind me to punch her for that later," Valkyrie replied.

They all fell into silence.

"Doctor Nye can fix Sanguine's memories," Ghastly said suddenly.

"Fantastic. How long will the process take?" Valkyrie asked.

"He should have his memories by Saturday," Ghastly replied.

"What day is it?" she asked.

"Thursday," Fletcher answered.

"I've been out for a day?" she replied shocked.

"And you need to rest here until Friday," Ravel added.

"But the plans..."

"We will bring them to you after we're done to run them by you," Tanith said soothingly.

"Fine," Valkyrie said sulking.

"We have to go but get some rest ok sweetie," China said as everyone filed put the door.

Valkyrie stared at the closed door. How could they expect her to do nothing while Shadow was being tortured? She sat back and started to think. She needed to get Shadow back so they need to know who, where, when, how, why. So she knew that who was Mevolent. How was the way he got through the portal with the scream. When was three weeks and five days ago. Where was the castle. Why is the thing they aren't sure on.

He said that it was to target Skulduggery and Dexter. What if there was another reason. Maybe he wanted to study her magic and how it worked. Maybe he was going to enlist her to fight with him and kill her friends and family. Maybe she was bait.

How could they be so naive. He wanted them to come to him. It wasn't going to be a fair fight when they arrived for battle. She was the most powerful person they had and he took her and naturally we want her back. Since the spy came in they needed to change the plans. Attack on a different day from a different angle, but he'll be suspecting that too. It was all so complicated now that she took the time to think about it. If they had just run in with her original plan we'd be dead within the hour.

She was proud in a sense. She had just done some real hard detective work. She had dropped her ego and allowed mistakes to be seen and banished. This must be what Skulduggery does in his spare time while she was sleeping.

Valkyrie suddenly felt very faint. Her head and heart ached. She missed Skulduggery. She had avoided him ever since the meeting at her house. She wanted a break from it all, but she realised that right now she wanted nothing more than to be with him. For him to hold her while she cried. She would cry for Shadow, for Skulduggery, for Dexter, for her family for not knowing what was going on in her life, for Alice reaching her tenth birthday and growing up too fast, for Tanith for having to worry about her all the time, for the people she'd killed or hurt, for those she hadn't saved, then finally she'd cry for herself for all the things she felt that made her cry in the first place.

She would fix this. She had solutions but they would take a long time. She heard Nye talking to Sanguine in the room next door. She would ask him what he knew at the end of the week. She was so close to getting Shadow back she could almost hear her voice, honey smooth like Skulduggery's. She lay down and thought of the great skeleton detective. One day she swore she'd marry him and she was the most stubborn girl alive.


	21. Story 1 Chapter 21

Tanith walked through the sanctry and into Valkyrie and Skulduggery's office. She joined her friends at the big desk in the centre of the room. She took her seat and the meeting began.

"We should attack from all sides to stop them escaping," China said.

"What about the sewers? We need them covered too," Ghastly added.

"So five different groups," Ravel said.

"And then all of us Valkyrie included will go find Shadow before emerging into the battle," Tanith decided.

"How do we know that there is even going to be a battle?" Fletcher asked.

"This is Mevolent we are talking about kid," Gordon replied.

Everyone nodded and began to draw the plans and create groups for the battle.

One hour later they packed up and walked over to Valkyrie's room.

XxX

Someone knocked on her door as Valkyrie was finishing plans and groups.

"Come in," Valkyrie said.

She watched Tanith, Ravel, China, Fletcher and Gordon enter the room. Tanith was carrying a roll of paper, Valkyrie sat up.

"These are the plans?" she asked.

"They are," Tanith replied.

"Let me see them please."

Tanith bought the table tray across and laid the plans down for Valkyrie to perfect. Valkyrie skimmed the plans comparing them to hers and finding errors that could cost them the whole battle.

"I like how we surround the castle from all sides but Aranmore farm needs to be guarded as well," she said finally.

"Why?" asked Fletcher.

"In case Mevolent decides to get a head start," Gordon replied for Valkyrie.

"What about the teams Val? Will they do?" Ghastly asked.

"I agree completely we should split all of the elementals up and mix them half with Sanctry agents and Necromancers but you seem to have forgotten two important people to come with us on the rescue crew," Valkyrie replied after studying the list.

"Who?" asked China.

"Skulduggery and Dexter," Valkyrie responded.

"Valkyrie they are insane," Tanith yelled.

"They are only insane because they don't have her. They will be angry on the battle field and any sorcerer will fall if they go up against them. They need to be there."

Everyone stood in silence thinking about what had just been said.

"Your right," Ghastly said suddenly.

"What?! Ghastly your friends are emotionally unstable," Tanith screeched.

"Ghastly and I have known them for longer than you all. Their being unstable is what makes them better fighters. They will have a goal and won't stop until that goal is reached. They are after all members of the Dead Men," Ravel said trying to calm Tanith.

"I think that you are forgetting that I too have seen Mr Vex and Pleasant during the war against Mevolent. They will be key assets to our fight,' China said.

"But..." Tanith started.

"We'll take a vote," Valkyrie said cutting off her friend. Those who agree that Skulduggery and Dexter should join our team raise your hand."

Valkyrie, Ravel, China, Gordon and Ghastly raised their hands out voting Tanith and Fletcher.

"Then it is decided, Valkyrie said. " I will speak with them when I get out of here. Are there anymore issues?"

"We will need a lot of weapons Valkyrie," Gordon said.

"Ravel how many weapons do we need to be made?"

"Well if we went one for every person then 100, 000 not including us," he replied.

"How many have already been made?" Valkyrie asked.

"50,000," Tanith replied.

"Gordon can you go and tell the people in the armoury that we need them to employ more people to get the job done by Sunday."

Gordon nodded to his niece and left the room thinking about the small jobs that needed to get done before the day of war.

"So you have already picked our date for attack?" Ravel queried.

"Yes. Today is Friday and I will be out by today and then I can talk to Dex and Skul and then we can spend Saturday briefing people finishing supplies and briefing the crowds."

"Yes that seems good and all but when are you going to sit down and tell your family that you might not come back?" Ravel said.

"How did you know that I was planning that?" Valkyrie asked genuinely puzzled.

"Tanith realised that you were very preoccupied and you had started writing out what to say on paper," Ghastly answered.

"Well yeah I was planning on telling them."

"Are you going to tell them about magic?" Fletcher asked.

"No. I need to tell them that another day. The time just isn't right for that type of news."

"I agree with you Valkyrie," Tanith said.

"Tan could I talk to you alone please?" Valkyrie asked.

Tanith nodded and everyone stood up. Fletcher teleported off and Ravel and China walked through the door. Ghastly kissed Tanith on the top of the head and wished Valkyrie a speedy recovery and then followed the others out.

"What's the matter Valkyrie?" Tanith asked.

"Tanith remember the vision of Ghastly's mother's where I die fighting with Skulduggery against unspeakable evil?"

"Yes I remember."

"What if Sunday is the day it comes true?"

Both girls burst out crying and sat together hugging and sobbing afraid of what might be to come. Valkyrie and Tanith whipped their tears away and looked at each other.

"Valkyrie Skulduggery wouldn't let you die and you're Darquesse. You've versed Mevolent before and you escaped," Tanith said.

"True but I'm scared Tanith."

"We all are sweetheart."

"I want Skulduggery back."

"I know and it's hard but we have to push though for Skulduggery's sake."

"I know it's just hard."

"It's meant to be. This is testing how much you two love each other. You two will be the ones to come out no matter what. You save each other's lives daily. You should be quite good at it by now."

"Thanks Tanith."

"Well I'll let you rest," the blonde said while rising from her sweat on the bed.

Nye chose that moment to poke his head through the door and claim that Valkyrie was fully healed. They rose and walked out of the sanctry together and Valkyrie got in the Bentley and Tanith on her bike. They nodded to each other and sped off in search of their destinations fearing the worst to come.


	22. Story 1 Chapter 22

Valkyrie parked the gleaming Bentley and unlocked her door. She put her bag down and hung up her coat. Everything was quiet since Gordon was out with the boys doing whatever it was they were doing. She turned on her lights and cooked dinner. She was getting much better at it now.

She ascended the stairs. She walked down the hall and time seemed to slow. She knocked and entered the room. She crossed to the bed sat down and placed the tray in front of her. The man on the bed turned and looked at her.

"Valkyrie?" he asked.

"It's me Dex," she replied.

"How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long has she been in there?"

"Three weeks and five days," Valkyrie responded automatically.

"You know it off by heart it means that you're looking for her. What do we know?" he replied.

"We'll she's in the Cogadh castle. She is in the dungeons and we have plans for war."

"You make it sound simple."

"It's not."

"I know. So when is the fight?"

"Sunday."

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"You must be prepared," he answered.

"We are except for one thing."

"What's that?" Dexter asked.

"You."

"Valkyrie..."

"Please. You can get her back. We know what you are capable of on the battle field and there is a space for you and..."

"VALKYRIE!" Dexter yelled.

The girl looked at him scared and with wide eyes.

"If you had let me continue you would have heard me say yes. Skulduggery came in to talk to me. That's why I'm sane again. You need to talk to him Val. He misses you."

A tear escaped from Valkyrie's eye. She stood and nodded and left the room. Dexter looked at the food and ate it. Once he was done he opened the curtains and windows. He stared at the setting sun and thought of Shadow.

Valkyrie walked up the hall and turned at all the corners. She had missed him but not nearly as much as she did now. She came to the door. She stood there looking at it then knocked. She opened it to reveal the skeleton standing by the window watching the sunset. It was pretty. He turned around and his eye sockets look into her eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. She launched herself at him. He stumbled a bit before folding her into a hug. He rocked her back and forth where they were standing by the window as she cried. His bony fingers smoothing her hair, while she clutched at his thin frame.

Thirty minutes later she was done and looked up at him with a weak smile. He looked down at her and inside he was smiling.

"Valkyrie I have missed you," Skulduggery said softly.

"I missed you too."

Her voice was soothing him. He lead her to the bed to sit down, she was looking faint.

"Skulduggery?" she asked uncertain.

"Yes my dear?"

"On Sunday we are going to war against Mevolent at the castle Cogadh and I want you to fight with us. You will be on the rescue team with Dexter, Tanith, Ghastly, China, Ravel, Fletcher and I."

"You have worked very hard to achieve what you have Valkyrie I am proud."  
"Will you fight with us?" she asked.

Even if he wanted to he would never have been able to say no to her face. Her eyes were wide and hopeful, her lips lush and full. The strange thing was that she didn't notice. She didn't notice any on it.

"Of course I will Valkyrie. I suppose that tomorrow we are going to get briefed at the sanctry?"

"Yes and Skulduggery thank you."

"For what Valkyrie?"

"For letting me see you after I ignored you. For always looking out for me and saving my life. For being my friend threw it all. Just for being you," she gushed.

"I should be the one thanking me. For all those reasons and for one more. Valkyrie thank you for letting me see that love is possible."

She smiled her beautiful smile but it was only to be interrupted with Skulduggery putting her teeth to her lips. She kissed him back slowly and they broke apart soon after.

"Skulduggery I love you. I think I always have," Valkyrie whispered.

"I love you too Valkyrie."

She smiled and turned and leaned back so that her head was leaning on his chest. He sighed a happy sigh and wrapped his arms around her. They laid there on the bed looking at the sunset for ages happy and content.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked.

She grunted her reply.

"After all this chaos is over and you know it will be. Do you want to date?"

"I'd love to but why technically have already asked me out?"

"Because I want to have order restored before I even try to start a relationship."

"Are you scared?"

"No I just haven't date in a long time."

"If you want we can wait but if I die fighting then you can be guilty."

"You wouldn't want me to walk around guilty of yet another sin."

"By then I'll be past caring."

"True."

Before Valkyrie could say anymore she yawned. The sky outside was dark and the stars shone. Skulduggery laid her on the bed and she curled her back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down on her and stroked her hair.

Later when Dexter and Gordon came to check on them they saw Valkyrie asleep and Skulduggery combing her hair with his fingers. Skulduggery hadn't seen them so they backed out of the room quietly as to not draw attention to themselves. Once they were down the hall they turned to each other and smiled. Things were turning out right for once.


	23. Story 1 Chapter 23

_Down stairs sitting around the kitchen table..._

Dexter took the milk carton unscrew it, he tipped his head back and drank from the carton. A habit of his ever since he was a teenage boy.

Gordon shook his head. He hated it when people did that. To him it was Stephanie's only flaw other than that she was perfect, like himself.

"I can't believe it finally happened," Gordon thought out loud.

"You should believe it because this has been coming on for years," Dexter said putting the milk back and sitting on the preparation bench.

"But he's four hundred and twenty seven and she's eighteen!" Gordon exclaimed.

"When to people love each other age, height, distance and weight is just a damn number."

"Where did you get that particular piece of wisdom?"

"No a cornflakes packet," Dexter replied referring to Gordon's wisdom.

"Where then?" asked Gordon.

"A website that has a bunch of stuff like that on there."

"You really think she'll be happy with a skeleton?" Gordon asked.

"She's already happy isn't she?" Dexter pointed out.

"True."

"What are you worried about Gordon?"

"I want the best for my Stephanie. She deserves the best and I might want. Oh never mind."

"No say it out loud."

"I won't."

"Come on. You want what?"

"I want great nieces and nephews running around. Good looking ones so Carroll and Crystal are already ruled out."

"Oh dear god."

"What!?" Gordon asked frantically fearing that he had said something wrong.

"How long have you thought about this stuff?"

"Ever since she was sixteen and started to get closer to him."

"That's a long time."

"We'll I've thought of everything so I'm one step ahead of her parents."

"Not quite everything."

"What? Is there something I missed?"

"Haven't you heard that Skulduggery just recently got an update on his facade? It will last as long as you want and it's full body."

"Oh well that would be useful except for the fact that it changes. How are they going to explain that to Melissa and Desmond?" Gordon asked.

"Wow you haven't heard? He got it fixed so that it's only one person."

"Who?"

"It's him before he died."

"Wow. But he doesn't have organs," Gordon pointed out.

"Actually he does."

"That is a breakthrough in symbol magic."

"It is. China is pretty damn up herself because of it too."

"What do you mean?"

"She's writing a book," Dexter said rolling his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep and it will sell well."

"That it will."

"So are you still worried?"

"No not really. I mean who else is a better choice?"

"For Valkyrie, no one else would do."

"Yeah," Gordon agreed.

"Because all it takes is one person to walk into your life before you realise why it never would have worked with anyone else."

"I must get that website off you."

"No way old man. Here's what it's like with me and Shadow. When I first saw her I fell in love and she smiled because she knew. That's William Shakespeare for you."

"You wisdom is getting highly annoying."

"Falling in love is like jumping off a really high building. Your mind tells you that it's a bad idea and your heart thinks it can fly."

"Stop upstaging my wisdom."

"Love is a language spoken by all but only truly understood by the heart."

"You make me irate."

"I'll stop now. But this war isn't over."

"Fine."

"Good night Gordon."

"Good night Dex and remember that tomorrow will test you."

"In what way?"

"There will be tons of people at the sanctry talking about her all the time without any affection. It will test your patience and self control."

"Then I best be well rested. Good night old friend."

"Good night again Dex and don't call me old."

Dexter smirked as he left the room.

Gordon smiled. What he would give to be in love again. Unfortunately he didn't have much to give. He shrugged and went off to write a best selling novel.


	24. Story 1 Chapter 24

Valkyrie groaned. Her alarm clock had just gone off. Skulduggery was still lying beside her.

"You don't want to get up?" he asked.

"You of all people should know that I am not a morning person."

"Why would I know that?"

"Because you've watched me sleep," Valkyrie replied.

"That makes me sound creepy."

"It does."

"You still have to get up."

Valkyrie turned and buried her head in the pillow.

"Or I could get up make you and Dex breakfast and you could eat it in bed."

"I like that option more."

"Then I will be back," Skulduggery said and left.

Skulduggery strode through the halls and descended the steps to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and emptied the dishwasher. He got out eggs and proceeded to make two omelettes. He turned on the coffee machine and made two coffees. He would love to eat the meal but he couldn't and it unnerved him to eat while wearing the facade.

He picked up two trays and balanced them as he went to Dexter's room.

"Hey Skul," Dexter said.

"Hey Dex."

"Normally Valkyrie brings the food."

"She was tired."

"I understand. So she's not ignoring you anymore?"

"No she isn't."

"That's good."

"Why?"

"Because you to are such a cute couple."

"Dexter Vex you annoy me."

"I've been told."

"Yes well eat up its going to be a big day."

"Of course I'll let you get back to Valkyrie."

Skulduggery shock his head at his friends failed attempt at teasing and took Valkyrie's tray and left.

He entered the room and placed the tray down.

"Oh my god coffee. Give me coffee," Valkyrie screeched.

Skulduggery stared as Valkyrie took a big swig of coffee and placed it down.

"What!?" she asked.

"You are addicted to the stuff."

"And do you have a problem with that? It gets me up in the mornings."

"I don't have any problem with it."

"You made omelettes."

"I did."

"You're amazing."

"I always thought so."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and started eating.

"That was so good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Valkyrie by now you should know that I am amazing at everything."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and got up. She moved to the bathroom and closed the door. She showered and by the time she was out Skulduggery was in another fancy suit. She took her black clothes and told Skulduggery to get out of the room. She changed and they went to check on Dexter.

He was sitting in his room in jean and a T-Shirt. His blond hair looked wet from a shower and his blue eyes were sparkling. He got up and they walked down stairs to where Gordon was waiting. Gordon nodded and Dexter picked up the cradle and they moved to the Bentley. Valkyrie took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car and Dexter and Gordon got in the back. Valkyrie was about to get in the driver's seat when Skulduggery coughed really loudly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You are about to drive my precious and beautiful car and you think I will stand around and watch?"

"I've been driving it for almost a month now."

"That was before I was standing right in front of you. Now give me my keys please."

Valkyrie reluctantly handed over the keys and got in the passenger's seat.

"Seatbelt," Skulduggery said.

Despite losing the argument about driving Valkyrie smiled. It was just like before. They reversed out and drove down the street towards Roarhaven. Skulduggery started driving slowly but then he drove faster and faster proving how much he missed his car. Valkyrie was forced back in her seat. Dexter was grinning like a mad man and Gordon looked slightly alarmed.

Sirens blared and the police gave chase but they were no match for the skeleton and his beloved car. Skulduggery took tight corners and speed down alley ways. The cops were losing sped as they tried to follow. Valkyrie was worried now. The Bentley zoomed on like this was its purposed.

Skulduggery's refixes were the only thing keeping them from being pummelled into a wall or car. The police seemed to have called for backup and Skulduggery drove on with no care in the world. Valkyrie couldn't move an inch because of the speed they were travelling at.

Dexter was still grinning while he avoided being thrown in to Gordon as they went around the bends. Gordon on the other hand was anything but calm. He was rapidly turning white and kept glancing back at the cops when he had a chance to do so without falling out of the car. Skulduggery rapidly turned the wheel and the headed straight towards the police.

People screamed and the police breaked and Skulduggery took a turn into a corner. The police began to drive again. Skulduggery drove hard and fast. They went over hills and around bends at the speed of lightning. Valkyrie was feeling sick but she enjoyed this rebel car chase. They had lost the police by the time they had entered on to the highway that would take them to Roarhaven.

Even without the police the Bentley didn't slow down. On the straight road the Bentley reached speeds that Valkyrie once thought to be impossible. Cars honked their horns and swerved of the road. Men got out of cars and started swearing and cursing. Valkyrie knew that if Skulduggery had his facade on he would be smirking. Dexter Vex was smug and Gordon was absolutely terrified.

Roarhaven was coming up and no cars were on the highway now. No one ever went to Roarhaven. Mages stared at the skeleton and the blond in the fancy Bentley. These same mages ran when they realised the speed of the vehicle that was heading towards them. The sanctry stood at the end of the road. It was as ugly as ever. Valkyrie saw Tanith getting off her bike, face terrified.

Skulduggery swerved and the Bentley parked neatly. The ignition died and they got out of the car. Valkyrie looked at her best friend thinking that she would be shocked.

"That," Tanith said nodding approvingly, "is arriving in style."


	25. Story 1 Chapter 25

Shadows only entertainment had been that screen, apart from the torture. She saw everything. She saw them figure out her location. She saw Valkyrie crying, she was crying a lot lately. She saw Skulduggery talk encouraging words to Dexter. She saw Valkyrie and Fletcher going out to eat dinner. She saw Rose Red. She watched the talk about Murder Rose. She had beaten Murder up once. It was fun. She saw Valkyrie in the infirmary resting and thinking. She read the things Valkyrie wanted to say to her parents.

It was at that stage that Shadow had started crying. She watched China be generous. She saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery. They were so go together. He almost seemed to lose his ego around Valkyrie, it was amazing to watch.

She saw Dexter pace his room, ready to go to the sanctry at any moment. She saw Skulduggery's reckless driving. She heard the angry protests. She saw the plans, the fights, the tears, the smiles, the love and friendship of her friends and she wanted nothing more than to join them.

The screen remained every moment of the day even through her torture. Mevolent seemed to be growing restless. He paced during her torture, didn't trade witty banter. He was disgruntled. That made Shadow happy. It meant that Valkyrie and the others were posing as more than a slight annoyance. That was a problem itself because Mevolent might think it worth to go after them. Shadow would kill him for it if he did. The good think was he knew it. He knew that if he dared murder one of them Shadow would be angry enough to break through the bounds torture then murder him.

On the afternoon of the sixth day of the third month after her capture Mevolent made a surprise visit. He stood in front of the cell. Shadow stirred from her slumber and sat up. She had just finished healing herself after this morning's torture. She stared at him and he stared back. Had this been another man he would be lying on the floor in the foetal position begging for forgiveness. Mevolent was not any other man.

Shadow stood. "What do you want Mevolent? I was planning on sleeping."

"I want to ask you a question."

"Sorry I'm not single."

"I don't want to date you and technically Dexter Vex never asked."

"Fine then be that way. The question still stands. Ask your question now."

"I want you to fight with me when your friends show up. I want you to kill all of them slowly and painfully. Leave them heartbroken."

"Now why on earth would I do a stupid thing like that?" Shadow asked wanting to know whatever supposed hold he had over her.

"I know your secret."

"Which secret?" Shadow sighed.

"The one about you when you were a naughty girl."

"Oh. That secret. The secret that only Skulduggery and Gordon knows. Well this changes everything."

"So you'll join me?" Mevolent asked.

"What? No. It means I have more of a reason to kill you now."

"I thought you'd see reason."

"What you tell everyone and I go to jail? You know that I could kill you in an instant. So don't threaten me. You wouldn't like to be dead now would you? You want to live. If you do then don't try my patience."

"Says the girl in the cell," Mevolent retorted slightly scared.

"If you know my secret then you know that a cell will pose no threat to me. I will be out of here in five seconds. And you can tell that it won't take much to reach it don't you? How else do you think I can heal myself without light? Your little violet shadow did something. I don't know what but it made me a bit unstable."

"You are insane."

"And now you know why your torture has no affect on me."

"You think you can get out of here do you?"

"I don't have time for your stupid little questions when the answer is obvious. Now leave me," Shadow replied and turned around showing that she was the boss here.

Mevolent didn't like that. He left though. He didn't have a choice. He had a meeting with an important person. His daughter. She had been a mistake but she didn't turn out to bad. She was the perfect little psychopath and she was of use to him now. So he took her in. He had an army to build, Fights to win and objects to take out of his storage space. He needed to make everything ready and convenient. He was so close to his goal and he'd get there with or without Shadow Irate.


	26. Story 1 Chapter 26

Skulduggery and Valkyrie strolled through the sanctry. Dexter, Gordon and Tanith followed behind. People stared and welcomed the two men back. They stared even more when a boy went up and asked Valkyrie out to dinner and Skulduggery punched him and draped his arm around Valkyrie. This was new. The skeleton never did things like that.

They walked into the meeting room. Their other friends looked up and seats were pulled up on both sides of Valkyrie.

"I call this meeting to order," Valkyrie said and everyone sat.

"Welcome back Dexter Vex and Skulduggery Pleasant," Ravel said.

Everyone nodded and said welcome back and made Skulduggery and Dexter feel loved.

"We have a very good plan for tomorrow," Tanith said.

"I'd love to hear it," Skulduggery replied.

"We break into groups of seven. The north, south, east, west, sewers, Aranmore and rescue. We are all on rescue," Gordon replied.

"I suppose that Valkyrie told you of the castle?" Ravel inquired.

"Yes she did. We may be ever so slightly screwed but we can always hope that he has replaced it with a car that I can easily blow up."

"Yes we are screwed," Dexter echoed.

"Yes. And then we join the teams. Ready to fight," Ghastly added.

"Nice. I believe that there would be crowds to brief?" Dexter asked.

"Of course there is," Valkyrie replied.

"Excellent," Skulduggery said.

"If that's all then I dismiss this meeting," Valkyrie said.

They got up and walked through the sanctry. Skulduggery watched Valkyrie carefully. She was a born leader and she wasn't reaching her full potential as a leader. They stoped at the armoury. They went inside and they were greeted with a rush of hot air. Valkyrie asked around for numbers and did mental calculations. She encouraged the mages to work faster, it helped that half of them were in love with her and were desperately trying to impress her. Skulduggery was becoming jealous of all those men staring at her.

She didn't have time to realise that she was the reason all of them were working so hard. The others work because it was their job but some people worked because they feared her. They have heard stories of Valkyrie with unimaginable anger. They heard that the skeleton detective had to subdue her. Skulduggery could almost smell the fear of those people.

Valkyrie asked for all the weapons to be made by afternoon. The mages agreed and she turned and stalked back to the others. The ones in love with her were staring at her as she walked the distance to her friends. Skulduggery stared the boys down, even if he didn't have eyes they got the message and resumed their work.

Valkyrie walked in front and Skulduggery thought they were heading to the briefing of the masses but Valkyrie changed their course. They walked past mages taking more turns until they all arrived outside one of the rooms that housed the wounded. Valkyrie knocked before opening the door and strolling into the place like she owned it.

At first Skulduggery was shocked. He never thought he'd see the day Billy-Ray Sanguine would knock on the sanctry's door for help, even though he technically hadn't seen it. He heard about the problem with Sanguine but he didn't think that Nye would be able to heal his mind.

"Miss Cain," Sanguine said when he saw her.

"Sanguine," she responded back being polite.

"You bought the skeleton and the blond back. We didn't think you'd be able to," his thick lazy drawl echoed in the small room.

"I may be blond but at least I'm not mentally blond," Dexter pointed out.

Everyone bit back laughter and Sanguine looked truly insulted.

"Can you remember?" Valkyrie asked.

"My memories? Not yet but I can feel the cloud lifting. I feel strong enough to break through tomorrow."

"Good then I can bring those here to be trialled if they don't get killed tomorrow when we start the war."

"I want to fight."

"Mr Sanguine..." Valkyrie started.

"If I am well enough I will fight beside you. I want to wrong those who wronged me. Don't worry we can go back to killing each other afterwards."

"If you wish. We will fit you in the team that will fight at Aranmore."

Valkyrie turned and left before anymore could be said. The others followed. The halls were empty for every mage has stopped work to be briefed. The team walked down the hall.

"Is it wise to have Sanguine fight with us?" Tanith asked.

"He only wants justice and apparently it's crueller to let me live so I won't die," Valkyrie shrugged.

"I think we should let him," Skulduggery said.

"Then it is decided. Sanguine will fight beside us and if he lays a hand against anyone we can kick his butt," Ravel announced.

Everyone laughed and continued walking.

"I won't let him lay a hand on you Tanith," Ghastly whispered for only her to hear.

Tanith smiled weakly and they joined the others.

They approached the main hall and looked at the doors waiting for Valkyrie's decision. She looked nervously at the door. Skulduggery turned her to face him, bony hands on strong shoulders. Valkyrie took a deep breath and opened the heavy door with ease. The group walked into the room and all went quiet. They stared at the Skeleton and the blond but no one said anything. Valkyrie and her gang climbed the stairs to a platform facing the crowds. There was a wooden podium at the front of the platform. Valkyrie nervously walked up to the podium and surveyed the crowd. He friends filed behind her in a straight line looking tough and strong. Tanith breathed encouragement and that's when Valkyrie spoke.


	27. Story 1 Chapter 27

"Tomorrow we fight," Valkyrie started. "We will be divided into seven groups. There will be a rescue group, west group, east group, south group, north group, sewer group and an Aranmore farm group. Skulduggery, Dexter, Tanith, Ghastly, China, Ravel, Fletcher and I will be in the rescue group. The other groups will have leaders that must be obeyed. Those leaders have my authority since they have been to the meetings," Valkyrie had gotten more confidence as she went along with the speech.

"Each group will attack from the direction of their name. Those in the sewers will alert us if anyone enters the sewer who is not on our side. After the rescue of Shadow Irate the rescue group including Miss Irate will split up and take control of the groups," Valkyrie explained.

"The castle is called Cogadh Castle. It is an extremely fortified castle with pits and traps in the battlefield. The castle itself is in the very centre of the field. The field is a one kilometre radius from the castle. The battlefield is surrounded by dense forest in which we will be hiding at the start. The rescue team will run in. There is no use for surprise he knows that we are coming. Weapons will be made by this afternoon and everyone is to arrive at the sanctry at six o'clock tomorrow morning.

"We can and will win this war. We have defeated many threats and villains in the past years. We are stronger together than we think we are. Mevolent has been killed before and will be again. Those who survived the war will do so again and those who didn't fight in it we will triumph against even the greatest odds. We are prepared and ready. There is no better plan and no better crew of fighters. We are doing this for the world, the sorcerer population and our families and ourselves. We will vanquish the evil and crumble their plans as we have done since the ancients. We are doing this for generations to come. We have purpose and will power and that will see us though to the end."

Valkyrie had finished. The crowd erupted into unexpected clapping and cheering. She turned her head and smiled widely. There is no smile brighter than the one she was wearing and it was genuine. Her speech was moving and encouraging. Just the thing everyone needed. Just the thing Skulduggery use to be good at.

Tanith came forward and put a hand on Valkyrie's shoulder. The girls grinned wickedly at each other. When the cheering had died down Valkyrie urged everyone to take the time to be well rested for the war and everyone left to look at the team lists.

"I did it!" Valkyrie said.

"You did," Gordon said while nodding and trying to be wise.

They all laughed. Ghastly stepped forward and put an arm around Tanith's shoulder. She yawned and stretched and they left. Ravel had important elder business to take care of and Valkyrie, Dexter, Gordon and Skulduggery made their way to the Bentley. Skulduggery was made to promise no driving like last time before he got in the driver's seat. The drive back was as uneventful as planned and for that Valkyrie was thankful.

Valkyrie let them in the house everyone trudged upstairs while Valkyrie locked up the house. She had just finished the front door and was about to turn around when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Your speech was fantastic today," Skulduggery said in his smooth velvety voice.

"Thank you. You were quiet today."

"I was busy glaring."

"At who?"

"The weapon blacksmiths."

"Why?"

"Because half of them where in love with you and I can't let that happen."

"I see," Valkyrie replied thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Skulduggery asked.

"I'm thinking about you being jealous when you know that you will be the one I choose."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"Fine I'm jealous. Those men have bodies and heartbeats and I have none of that. I don't know why you would choose me."

"Your ego covers up your insecurities. You should know by now how stubborn I am and I intend for us to be more than friends once this is over."

"How am I going to meet your parents?"

"I'll tell them that I'm dating a magic walking skeleton when I tell them about magic."

"I can be there for emotion support."

"I'm holding you to it now. There is no way you are getting out of meeting my parents now."

"Damn," Skulduggery said teasingly.

Valkyrie yawned and Skulduggery picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to the room he had inhabited for the past couple of weeks. He laid her down and disappeared to go finish locking up. By the time he had returned Valkyrie was sound asleep. She was lying on her side and he went and sat down next to her on the bed. He looked out the window and thought about the future and all the things that needed to be done.


	28. Story 1 Chapter 28

The drive to the sanctry was quiet. Everyone was consumed by their thoughts. Gordon would be staying with an information transmitter so he could pass on information about the war to the leaders and rescue team.

They pulled into the sanctry and everyone was filling in for weapons and the line up for the lists was huge. People quickly found their name on a team list, got a weapon and left for a designated van to take them to their destination. Cleavers were being loaded into vans at the back of the sanctry. Gordon hurried to set up his machine. Tanith was checking of people's names as they entered. Ghastly and Ravel were taking care of Necromancers and Dexter the Irish magic public. China was helping hand out weapons. That left Valkyrie standing in the middle of the chaos. Skulduggery approached her and took her tho their office.

He locked the door and Valkyrie sat down, she hadn't said anything all morning.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie's head shot up at the mention of her name.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down in front of her.

"I'm scared."

"A lot of people are but you are more scared than everyone else so what is bothering you?"

"Ghastly's mother's vision is. What if I die today and I didn't have time to tell my parents. This could be the unspeakable evil that we go up against. I might not make it and I'm scared."

"Valkyrie I won't let you die."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Everything I can."

"What if it's not enough?"

"By then I shall be past caring."

"Skulduggery you aren't helping."

"Yes sorry about that."

"If I am to go up against Mevolent and I undoubtfully will then I need a better weapon," Valkyrie said crossing to a wall and taping a tiny engraved symbol hardly visible.

"I was wondering what that was for," Skulduggery said as he watched the panel of wall open up to reveal the sceptre of ancients.

"Yes well I got this designed by China and I got it done so that only I can open it."

"I'm glad that you are taking precautions after what happened with the reflection."

"I'm glad you appreciate them."

So that will be your weapon. I take it it's that or Darquesse."

"Darquesse knows that she will only come out when I need her today. She hates Mevolent he cut off her head with the god slayer remember?"

"Oh yes you were a little more than disgusted when you remembered that."

"I have a right to be," Valkyrie said as they left the room. She tucked the sceptre into her jacket. It had been redesigned to accommodate for the sceptre.

They strode through the halls and everyone was there awaiting her orders.

"Get in your vans and follow after us," she said grabbing her rescue crew and jumping in Ghastly's van.

"Wait Miss Cain," Sanguine cried out form within the crowds. "My bosses were Rose Red, Mevolent and someone I else I just can't remember yet."

"Mr Sanguine thank you for that information I believe you have a van to get into unless you wish to be left behind."

Sanguine smiled an evil grin and thank the "lil darlin'" and disappeared into the ground and appeared into his team van.

Tanith leaned back and started to sharpen her sword to the point where it was getting unnecessary, her friend was starting to scare her.

Ghastly shoved spiked knucklers into his pocket and started driving.

Ravel was out of his ridiculous robes and was wearing protective clothing, he was holding on to a wicked curved blade that was stained red with blood.

Fletcher was looking unsure with a huge battle axe that he had gotten from threw forgers because unlike everyone else he did not own a weapon of his own.

Skulduggery stroked his gun and looked creepy and evil at the same time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dexter slip a needle point dagger into each sleeve.

Shudder was holding a machine gun.

They were ready, now only fifty minutes left until their arrival.


	29. Story 1 Chapter 29

He saw the vans arrive. There were thousands of them, he was impressed. He had just finished torturing her today he had cut her skin all over. Mevolent saw them hiding in the forest, best to get out of here.

XxX

Valkyrie assembled the teams on their sides fitted people with communication units (coms). Once they were set the rescue team went off. They jogged together and looked around the half way point. They saw nothing they were in plain view and nothing was jumping out at them. They honestly thought they would be dead by now.

"Miss Cain we have your back nothing so far," her coms sounded in her ear.

She nodded and signalled for them to keep going. They reached the base of the ruined castle wall. There were no evident holes so they went over it. Tanith walked up the wall, Fletcher teleported to the top, Ghastly, Valkyrie and Skulduggery used air manipulation and Dexter climbed up easily. They dropped and rolled to their feet moving slower now, more cautious.

They saw some steps into the castle and went up. The top step crumbled beneath Skulduggery and he dropped and Dexter saved him by grabbing his wrist at the last moment. He pulled Skulduggery up to safety.

"Thanks," Skulduggery said brushing of his suit.

"Don't mention it."

Once they were ready they moved on. They listened careful at doors. They knew that Shadow would be down in the dungeons but they had not come across any stairs leading down.

They past corridors and doors, moving around the castle using only intuition and luck. They thought they had searched they whole castle without any trace of a stair case leading down when they saw a corridor they had not yet searched. A painting of Mevolent in his battle armour and the God Killer was hanging on the wall. They moved down checking rooms on the way. They objects and painting no longer any affect on them. They were immune to any of the gothic creepiness.

"It's so dark here," Valkyrie said as she explored the end of the corridor.

"Hang on you could use a fire ball," Tanith pointed out.

"Oh yeah, boy I'm dumb sometimes," Valkyrie replied fireball in hand as she walked backwards talking to the group. "I could have walked off a cliff and I wouldn't have seen it," as she finished she fell backwards.

Valkyrie screamed and she lost concentration on her fire ball.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled running forward, fire ball in hand.

The others followed cautiously to the edge of the corridor to find out that Valkyrie had fallen backwards down some stairs.

They ran down the stair case in search of Valkyrie. The screaming stopped. They heard the sound of a person landing awkwardly. They continued running in the silence.

At the bottom of the stairs they found Valkyrie sprawled in an awkward heap on the ground. They started laughing at her as she got up from the ground.

"It's not funny," Valkyrie said.

"Of course it is, otherwise we wouldn't be laughing," China replied.

"You screamed really high pitched and your face as you fell down the stairs," Dexter said.

"It was so funny in fact that I'm laughing," said the usually serious Shudder.

They laughed at her for five more minutes in which time Valkyrie was steaming with anger. The rescue team stopped laughing long enough to wipe tears from their eyes and to take in their surroundings.

"I've been in enough dungeons long enough to tell you that this is a very good dungeon," Skulduggery said.

"I find it a bit cleshayed," Tanith responded.

They walked through, footsteps echoing on dirty ground. Disgusting water dripped on their heads through the ceiling. Slime coated their fingers after touching the walls. The only light source was torches held in medieval styled brackets. They walked past tones of cells. They were nearing the end of the corridor when on the left they saw a heaped figure lying on the floor. Blood coated the whole cell, like it was painted in it. They approached the bars.

The door swung open easily with the slightest bit of pressure. Dexter and Skulduggery rushed into the tiny cell. The others followed.

"Shadow?" Dexter called.

The figure looked up. They saw everyone in the cell and smiled. There was a huge gash down her face but the smile was immediately recognised able.

"Shadow we found you," Valkyrie said moving in for a hug.

Skulduggery held up his arm and no one moved forward. Shadow stood up and stretched. The cut on her face healed over. Skulduggery's head tilted like he was worried but it disappeared too quickly. They all took in Shadow's appearance. Her dress from the night she was taken hung off her and was ripped. Her shoes were ruined by bloodstains her hair was waist length and scruffy. Her clothes were dirty and bloody. Blood stained her hair and skin. She was just as tall but she had lost any fat that was on her before.

Valkyrie, Tanith and China took turns hugging the poor girl. She was patted on the back by Ghastly, Ravel and Shudder. Skulduggery hugged her for a really long time. Dexter took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too, between screaming my head off."

"Dear me Shadow your humours gone dry," Skulduggery said.

"I know. No one to talk to except Mevolent but he doesn't count."

"Shadow how could you? Your dress is ruined!" China said.

"I'm sorry China. I know that it was entirely my fault."

"At least your sarcasm is still intact," China responded with a little smile.

"Did it hurt?" Valkyrie asked.

"Like hell."

"Poor you," Tanith said.

"We need to get you out of here and find Mevolent," Shudder said.

"There is one problem with that."

"What is it Shadow?" asked Skulduggery concerned that the door had been locked behind them.

"Mevolent is gone already," she replied.


	30. Story 1 Chapter 30

They decided not to question Shadow as they jogged through the castle. She explained how Mevolent had left as soon as they showed up. She explained how he went in his armour with the god killer to war. Valkyrie replied that he was not outside the castle. Shadow said that he would go to the place where his plan would unfold, he did like a little rough and tumble but he wanted to get down to business. Valkyrie went through her coms searching for any news. She called them and talked as they found the corridor. By the time they had reached the final set of stairs they had confirmed that nothing had happened in the east, west, south or north teams. She got no signal from the sewers. She alerted the no signal problem to the south team and they went to investigate. They got to the field and everyone gasped as Shadow appeared next to them without a scratch on her skin and in her torn clothes, dirty heels and a smile on her face.

Valkyrie alerted the north, east and west of the problem with the sewers and when they were in east territory she called the Aranmore team. The others watched as Valkyrie's brow furrowed. She chewed her lip. She looked even more nervous and replied in hushed whispers. They stood around waiting for news.

"He's there," is all she had to say.

The others nodded and were turning to their vans. Shadow had a better idea. She connected everyone and the vans with necromancy shadows and held on to Fletcher. They teleported and arrived in a battle field.

People were fighting. Fire balls, shadows, air, water, light and a whole lot of other stuff was being thrown at people. The teams split up and rushed to help fight. The rescue team went and fought. Shadow kicked off her shoes and let the shadows form her cape. She picked up the shoes and started stabbing Mevolent's forces. It was sudden and violent death. The others drew weapons and joined the fight.

Dexter flipped and cut people with his daggers while he went a skill that was used frequently during the war and was elegant and effective. Valkyrie vaporised with the sceptre of ancients between punching and throwing spears of shadows. Fletcher cut off people's heads awkwardly struggling to find a rhythm with the blade. Tanith was using her sword as skilfully as she always did in conjunction with her fighting abilities. Skulduggery shot, hit and kicked people with a ferocity that many had never seen before as well as his magic the intensity of his attack felled any opponent. Ravel and Ghastly hit people with their fists and then killed them with their weapons. Shudder was firing and hitting. People were dropping like flies. Shadow would float up on the shadows and stab them with her shoes. China was tapping symbols. A small red eye started to glow on those of Valkyrie's side of the war. This identified them to Shadow and any others that you do not kill these people that these people could be trusted to watch your back.

They had been fighting sorcerers continuously and now hollow men and zombies started to take the place of the fallen sorcerers. Shadow sent spears of darkness through their heads. Fletcher, Tanith and Ravel were cutting of their heads with their blades. Shudder and Skulduggery shot them in the head. Dexter was calmly cutting their throats and watched as their heads fell off.

They were still fighting when Shadow saw injured people lying everywhere. She hadn't noticed before but she did now that the zombies were trying to eat them and Hollow men trying to kill them even the sorcerers on Mevolent's side had lost enough dignity to start trying to kill those who were injured.

"I've got your back," Dexter said noticing her looking at the injured.

They smiled at each other and ran off to the nearest wounded soldier. Shadow used her light to heal a head gash of a man, a sword wound on the shoulder of a necromancer and the broken leg of a sanctry agent before the zombies, hollow men or opposing sorcerers realised what was happening. She was moving on to a spinal break when they started attacking. Dexter Vex true to his word killed all of them. He stabbed and threw fire. He punched and cut off heads. Soon they had half their army back on its feet. With no more injured they joined the fight.

"Where have you too been?" Valkyrie asked.

"No time for a make out session now Dex," Ravel said walking backwards as he fought a sorcerer.

"We were helping the injured," Shadow said without a hint of a blush.

"Sure you were," Tanith said jumping and swinging her sword while she attacked an ogre.

"I didn't know he had ogres," Dexter said.

"He has warlocks too," Skulduggery pointed out as he fought one.

"I can see that," Valkyrie stated as she too was fighting a warlock.

"I didn't. That's why I asked. Can a guy have a conversation with his friend without his friend's girlfriend interrupting?" Dexter said.

"Well you can see them now," Valkyrie shoot back pointing at a warlock that Dexter was starting to fight.

"I didn't know you two were dating," Shadow said.

Valkyrie blushed and the rest of the team laughed.

An ogre came towards them wielding a huge two sided battle axe.

"Shadow I think you have more to worry about then gossip," Skulduggery said inclining his head towards the huge axe wielding beast. Shadow ran to it with no promises of stopping gossiping.

"We are screwed," Fletcher yelled.

The others nodded solemnly at the fought of Shadow gossiping on the battle field.

At that moment the sky started to cackle with an intense red energy.


	31. Story 1 Chapter 31

Both sides stopped fighting to witness the energy crackle up into the sky.

"That's my signal," Fletcher said.

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked.

"I must go open the portal for Mevolent," he replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why? Fletcher are you the traitor?" she asked.

"Took you long enough to figure out."

"But Fletch why?"

"I did it for you Valkyrie."

"But..."

"I did it so we could be together. I knew that while the skeleton was still alive you would never come back to me. So if I joined Mevolent then he would kill him for me. You of all people know that I hate excess work. When Mevolent opens the portal and takes all of us sorcerers back and does a public execution of every single mage that fought on this side it will show you how strong and powerful I am. You have always been drawn to strong and powerful men haven't you? I asked Mevolent in return of my services I can keep you and we can live a life of ease. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No! You stay away from me!"

"As you wish," Fletcher replied smirking as he teleported.

"I swear to god that I will shot the boy," Skulduggery roared.

The battle commenced around them. The rescue team were trying to for a plan to get to the portal before it opened. Shadow didn't contribute anything. No one paid attention to her expression of hatred. She was in a bad mood. A sorcerer she was fighting saw it and thought it fun to aggravate her further.

"So how's the boyfriend?" He asked.

Shadow growled as their swords clashed. She had picked up the sword from a fallen mage on Mevolent's side.

"Is that a bit of a sore point?" he continued.

Shadow responded by sending a shadow to distract him while she wacked him on the head with her sword. He realised he was being tricked and blocked her before she could do any considerable damage.

"What would happen if I were to kill your uncle and your boyfriend?"

Shadow stared at him. Her sword stopped moving. Her body stopped moving.

"Not so tough now are you?" he asked while going in for the killing stab.

When his sword was only two centimetres from her heart did she begin to react. The shadows formed a shield in front of her. The mage soared backwards and landed roughly. Shadow walked over. She savoured this walk. The man backed away wary of the girl with the sharp brown eyes. He looked again. Her eyes were a ghostly white. He watched as her cloak took shape and changed from a cloak into a sleeveless mid thigh black dress. He laughed. He couldn't help himself.

"You are supposed to be the scariest girl in the world and you're coming to kill me in a dress."

He howled with laughter and his comrades joined in. The laughter only died down when Shadow waved a hand and the shadows formed knives and daggers and pointed themselves at the man. He looked up into those white eyes and smiled nervously. He had made the wrong decision. The knives and daggers started to cut him, they slowly teased open his skin. His comrades stared. They heard him scream and cry. They heard him curse and shout.

She waved another hand and the knives and daggers disappeared. She looked down at him. He was hardly recognisable. She watched him try to form words , try to beg for forgiveness. She sent a spear of shadows through his heart and ended his pathetic life.

"Let this be a warning," Shadow said quietly. "Don't frustrate me."

They whimpered and she laughed as she walked off. She walked through the battle. No one approached her. She started walking towards the portal.

A hand snagged her wrist. She turned and saw a mage on Mevolent's side.

"You are a beautiful and twisted thing," he said.

She glared and he saw her white eyes.

"It's such a shame to end your life," he said.

She turned around fully and punched him in the face. He staggered back and she turned and stalked off.

"Wait for me sweetheart I only want to KILL you," he said regaining his balance.

Dexter turned and saw the state she was in. The things people say to annoy us these days. He was about to dash to her help when he noticed Shadow's white eyes. Dexter Vex stopped midstride and gasped. He saw Shadow's gaze focus on him. He eyes darkened so they were a pale grey. She smiled wickedly as just like her anger her dress lengthened. The mage annoying her didn't even have time for surprise to registering his face at her now knee length dress before he blew up in an explosion of shadows.

"This is another warning don't make me angry," Shadow said her quiet voice was like ice.

She burst into shadows and disappeared. Dexter and the rest of the surrounding sorcerers stood there, mouths open like fish. After a couple of seconds Dexter's brain started working. He turned and ran. He needed to know what had just happened. They were all running out of time and they needed other alternatives to getting to the portal. He had a feeling that would be where Shadow would be. He ran to the idea man. To the one who could help make sense of everything. To the man that could tell him what was happening with Shadow and how they could help her. He ran off to find Skulduggery Pleasant.


	32. Story 1 Chapter 32

Mevolent smiled. His mages had trained in symbols they had used his money and time to get to the standard they were. True they were no China Sorrows but it was starting to pay off. Fletcher was kneeling with the torso of the grotesquery form his dimension. His town was going to open up the portal to his reality in an hour. He had a necromancer standing by to link up all of those with magical abilities. The mortals from his dimension should be in a big group near where the portal was going to open from their side to go through. It was all going so well. His only concern was Shadow Irate and she was nowhere to be seen. He smiled to himself and a figure emerged from a shadow walk. They smiled up at him.

"It's good to be out of a cell," the figure said.

Mevolent's smile disappeared. This was starting to ruin her day.

XxX

"Skulduggery! Skul!" Dexter yelled running to his friend who was busy talking to Valkyrie and suffocating a mage with the air.

"What is it Dexter? You are supposed to be looking after my niece," he replied turning around and letting the sorcerer drop.

"It's Shadow."

"Is she all right?" asked Valkyrie turning around too.

"Yes. No. I don't know she's gone all freaky."

"Dexter be calm and tell me what happened," Skulduggery said.

"This mage was annoying her. He was a flirty psychopath and he was calling her sweetheart and then said he was going to kill her. It was disturbing. How much free time do you get in a war anyway to flirt?" Dexter said.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow which told him to get on with it.

"I was going to help but she turned and looked at me. She was wearing a black dress and she had white eyes. It was scary so I stopped and started watching like everyone else. Her gaze found mine and her eyes became pale grey and her dress grew longer and then the guy behind her blew up. She said really quietly 'this is another warning I am annoyed' and then she shadow walked. I didn't know what to do. What happened to her?" Dexter said.

Skulduggery sighed and old and weary sigh. Valkyrie looked shocked at the story.

"My niece is dangerous. They have aggravated her and she lost control. She transformed if you will allow my nerdy language. She has four different stages of... let's call it 'bad moods'. With each one she loses humanity and sense in exchange for power. The main question is how long was the dress?" Skulduggery explained for Dexter.

"Skulduggery now is not the time to see if her dress matches you regulation standards," Dexter hissed.

"It's important. Just answer it," Valkyrie responded.

"To her knees," Dexter replied.  
"Oh no," Skulduggery replied.

"What is it? Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked concerned.

"She's at stage two. She's annoyed we need to stop her before she becomes furious. Hang on you two."

They grabbed hold of Skulduggery and he flew up over the battle to the portal.

XxX

"Have you come to stop me? Kill me maybe?" Mevolent asked.

"I will kill you for the pain and the things you stole from me," Shadow growled.

"What did I steal from you?" Mevolent asked so sweetly.

Shadow roared and lashed out her anger on the nearest mage. He shrieked and evaporated into the air in a swirl of shadows. Her eyes turned dark grey and her dress grew to mid calf.

"Is that a warning?" Mevolent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I'm angry now."

"You still haven't answered. What did I steal from you?"

"You stole one month of living with the people I love most."

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

"You will die," Shadow shrieked.

Mevolent stepped back before she could get her hand around the neck of his armour. Even though it was meant to be impenetrable he didn't like his chances. Shadow stopped mid charge. She had seen something that had caught her attention. Skulduggery was coming to land with Valkyrie and Dexter Vex. He hadn't known that the skeleton could fly.

"Miss Cain, Mr Pleasant and Mr Vex welcome. Miss Irate and I were having a friendly chat," Mevolent said.

Shadow growled.

"Shadow no. Listen to me. You are angry don't let him make you furious. Keep your sanity or you will become worse than him and you know it. You can't avoid the fact. It has wrecked you in the past don't let it wreck you now. Not when you have so much here," Skulduggery said addressing his niece.

"It sounds like you are talking to a dog. Come here Shadow. Good girl Shadow good girl," Mevolent said in a mock dog lover voice.

Shadow fell to the ground. Every one stared except for Skulduggery. He rushed forward to his niece whom was bent over on the ground. He bent down to her and raised her head. He looked into her now black eyes. He stepped back as she rose of the ground with the shadows and when she had both feet on the ground you could see that her dress was pitch black and full length.

"I am Shadow Irate. I am furious you have been warned," she said her voice cold and icy.

A breeze played with her hair and she smiled a cruel smile like she had a brilliant plan forming. Yelling was being heard in the distance. Shadow grinned wider. Five seconds later Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel, China and Shudder had arrived. They started yelling about a breeze that carried them here but they stopped when their eyes rested on Shadow.

Mevolent moved backwards on step. It was a tiny step but it was the wrong decision to make. Shadow lunged and the others ran to help except for Valkyrie who was too shocked to help. The necromancer on Mevolent's side turned. They raised their head and suddenly Valkyrie had a target for all of her pent up anger and emotions. The necromancer lowered their hood. It had been a couple of years since Valkyrie had seen this necromancer but there was no mistaking the scars that coated her body.

"Valkyrie," Melancholia spat.

"Melancholia."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Melancholia gathered shadows and threw them at Valkyrie. Valkyrie used the air to bounce them back on Melancholia and sent her stumbling. Meanwhile shadow had sent a gale of sharpened shadows at Mevolent. It dented his armour but he held his ground. He stumbled when Skulduggery, Dexter, Ravel and Ghastly pushed at the air at the same time. Tanith ran up with her sword and China tapped matching symbols on her palms. When Tanith lunged in with her sword China helped by sending a stream of red energy at Mevolent and together they had managed to dislocate his shoulder.

Valkyrie was hammering punches and slaps into Melancholia repeatedly. Melancholia was too panicked to fight back and was rendered helpless until a shape charged at Valkyrie and they rolled on the ground. Valkyrie was up first and saw Rose Red. Valkyrie snapped her hand back and a wave of air sent Rose zooming backwards and crashing into Melancholia. She was kicking them back down so they couldn't get up. She slapped shackles on their wrists and was straightening up to go help the others when she saw Dexter and Skulduggery fly backwards and land on the ground. They landed with a bang that was almost as loud as Shadow's scream.


	33. Story 1 Chapter 33

The whole world almost seemed to stop. Everything was happening in slow motion. Shadow looked ready to go on a mass murder spree. Then she stopped glaring. Her eyes turned blood red and the whites turned black. A small pool of blood lay at the bottom of her black dress. The blood seemed to take hold of the dress and run up the skirt of the dress. It coloured the whole dress red. The shadows grew thicker and tied the dress off at the waist. She smiled. It wasn't r nice smile, she looked evil.

"Shadow?" Valkyrie asked.

"I am not Shadow Irate. My name is Princess Horror and I am back."

Tanith, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Shudder, Dexter and Skulduggery took steps back.

Mevolent grinned.

"Is this a challenge?" he asked Horror.

"It is but not one that you will succeed in.

Mevolent raised an eyebrow and sent streams of fire at her. She rose of the ground on a wave of shadows and let the fire soak into her wave. She laughed as the wave crashed into Mevolent and sent him tumbling. She landed on the ground but started to hover off the ground on the shadows. Mevolent stood and walked towards her. She stood her ground smiling horribly. He used his magic to pull the god killer into his hand. Her face remained expressionless and he continued his walk towards her. He raised his sword and drove it deep into her heart. She didn't even flinch. She stood there with a sword sticking out of her chest. She watched as it disintegrated.

Mevolent looked surprised and she used that time to heal herself. She was done in five seconds and raised her arms and fire streamed out off her hands. Mevolent moved backwards but she was too quick she circled him so that he couldn't move. She faced him and pushed with the air. Mevolent could do nothing to prevent himself from hurtling through the barricade of fire. He got up from the ground and looked her in the eye. He knew he would die painfully but he didn't know how. For once in his life Mevolent was scared.

Princess Horror sensed his fear. She loved fear it was a beautiful think to make someone feel. She looked at him and turned her head sideways.

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked voice quiet and harsh. She was unforgiving.

"Fletcher, carry out the plan."

Fletcher nodded and continued waiting for the symbols to be finished drawn.

Everyone stopped and watched helplessly as Princess Horror stood in front of Mevolent. She gathered magic into her hands. She started with a fire ball and with her other hand added a ball of light. Then she added shadows, water, air, earth and some silver substance. When she was done the ball glowed violet in colour. She threw it. The ball sank into Mevolent's mind. He fell and started squirming. He screamed and shrieked. No one could help him. She spun around and raised her hands. The sky was made red for the fire spreading across it. Then it descended on the ground. She laughed as Mevolent's followers burned. It lasted five minutes five long minutes. The fire cleared and only those on Valkyrie's side and Fletcher remained. He was there in his protective circle looking scared and shocked.

"I will still bring the faceless ones back. They will kill you all but I know where the portal to the dimension is and I will take Valkyrie so that we can be together," Fletcher said.

They all looked at him.

"You disgust me and you always have," Skulduggery replied lifting his gun and shooting Fletcher in the head.

Fletcher was dead before he could touch the ground and they all turned their attention to the mass murder.

"Shadow," Skulduggery started, "come back to me. We need you. Be the better person. Be strong. Do the wise thing and come back. I don't want to have to come get you. I need you. Shadow please I know you are in there."

They watched as the girl's eye changed back to Shadow's colour changing ones. She was back in her tattered white dress. She looked at all of them. She looked around.

"What have I done?" she asked ashamed.

"Shadow," Dexter said reaching for her.

"Don't touch me. I'm a monster. Don't come near me."

"Shadow please..."

"No I can't do this. I need to go," she replied turning to leave.

"How will I know if you'll ever come back?" he asked desperately worry lacing his voice.

"You should know by now Dexter, I always come home."

"What should I do while you're gone?"

"Don't come looking for me. Settle down, join the gang. Don't go travelling the world searching for adventure. You have done enough running."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

She turned and ran. She ran to the forest and disappeared into the gloom.

"She'll come back," Skulduggery said putting a comforting hand on Dexter's shoulder.

They stood there watching the spot where she had disappeared. No one moved and no one cried. The world was silent and Shadow and their own futures filled their minds. Some people's futures contained love; others contained settling down and carrying on. They watched the sun set over the battle field. The sun's rays disappeared and the moon hung other the gloomy forest. No matter what was planned for them or what their futures held they were all destined to wait.


End file.
